Beyblade Metal Fury: Sandra's Secret
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Sure, we know what Gingka and the others are doing in Metal Fury-stopping Nemesis! But what about Sandra? Where did she go? Could she possibly have something that she's hiding from everyone? Read to find out!
1. Star Fragment Part 1

Sandra walked through the woods alone. The stars shone brightly above her. Kyoya would've been with her but he was out training with Benkei. _He never stops,_ she thought. She pulled Leone out of her pocket.

"We'd better train too, huh? We don't want Emma coming around and beating us, do we?" she said.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out. There was a text from Emma.

"Speak of the devil," Sandra joked. When she opened the text her smile vanished to be replaced by a serious look.

The text said, 'Sandra! It's happening! You've got to come find me! Bring the pendant!'

Sandra put her phone away and raced back to the apartment building. She silently dug under her bed until she found a small chest. She opened it to reveal an unusual pendant inside. It had a bright blue circle with a yellow and green lightning bolts crossing on top. On top of all that there was a red heart. Sandra slipped it around her neck. She then packed a few things in a bag. Before she could leave though Alex woke up. Sandra then realized that she had been up all night. Sandra quickly kicked her backpack under the bed and put on and zipped up her red jacket to hide the pendant. _She can't know, _Sandra thought as Alex sat up.

"Good morning, Sandra," Alex said.

"Morning," Sandra replied simply. Alex quickly got dressed and headed for the door, but stopped when she realized Sandra wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Where?" Sandra asked.

Alex laughed. "Don't you remember? We're hanging out with Gingka, Kenta and Madoka today."

"Oh, right," Sandra said in realization. Reluctantly she followed Alex outside. _How am I going to get away now?_

They saw Gingka, Kenta and Madoka in front of the bey shop. Gingka was holding a note in his hands. "Hey, guys! What's that?" Alex asked.

"A challenge note," Madoka answered.

"Alright! Let's go, Pegasus!" Gingka exclaimed dashing off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Madoka called. The group dashed after him. Sandra was about to follow when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the shop.

"Hey!" Sandra exclaimed, jerking her arm away and turning to face the person. "Who do you..." She trailed away when she realized it was Emma. "Emma? What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to find you."

"You took to long," Emma replied.

"I just got your text last night!" Sandra retorted.

"What's happening is because of you, so don't yell at me!" Emma countered.

Sandra sighed in defeat. "Ok, get me up to speed."

"Not here. Anyone could hear us. Let's talk on the Misty Island off the coast," Emma said. Sandra nodded.

"First, I need to get my bag," she said. With that the two girls dashed off.

**Hey guys! Just a few things.**

**1) This takes place during Metal Fury**

**2) There are going to be a few characters we meet throughout this story. I know some of them but if you want to make on up the by all means feel free! I would be glad to put your characters in this story.**

**3) If you've read what I have so far on Ryuga's Return, you'll know that Sandra has a brother. He will come into play in this story.**

**4) I know I haven't finished the stories yet, but just to make things clearer I'm giving you some spoilers:**

** -in A New World Championships Alex get's together with Tsubasa.**

** -in Ryuga's Return Emma gets together with Ryuga.**

**5) I'm not going to be going the exact dialogue in this story like I do in my Beyblade/Warriors crossover. (This is just me being lazy. It's Sunday and I'm tired. I woke up earlier than I usually do)**

**That's all! I hope yous guys continue to follow this story! Please R&R! I'm out!**


	2. Star Fragment Part 2

Sandra sat at the foot of a tree with Emma. There was a clearing with stones not far off, but the trees around them hid them from view. Emma really wanted to make sure nobody heard them. Though Sandra didn't think anyone was out on the island. She didn't argue, though. This was way too important.

"So, you remember the last time we battled?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, when we all went through the protal," Sandra replied.

"When you battled your evil self, you remember that I warned you not to use too much power?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, and I used too much power when I attacked and we found the pendant the first time. Get to the point!" Sandra growled impatiently.

"Your evil self said that she'd be back," Emma began. "Now I know what she meant. She's here."

"So basically we find her and transport her back to her world right?" Sandra guessed.

Emma nodded. "That's what the pendant's for, but we do have another problem. You're going to suffer for it too."

"W-What do you mean?" Sandra asked.

"There can't be two Sandras existing in one world. You may have spasms of pain. It might even effect your battling," Emma explained.

"But if we ger rid of her everything will be fine, right?" Sandra questioned.

"That's right," Emma answered.

"Alright, let's go," Sandra said, standing up. She stopped when she heard shouting and the clashing of beys. She looked to see Kyoya and Gingka racing by, soon followed by Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Alex. Alex looked a little worried and guilt shook Sandra. _Sorry, but I can't tell you. You'll understand someday._


	3. Legendary Bladers

Kyoya walked through town heading toward the warehouse. He had passed a kid battling who had asked him for help, but Kyoya didn't help him. The battle had nothing to do with him and it was the kid's battle. Plus the opponent was a complete clown. Besiders, he wanted to get to the warehouse to train with his new Fang Leone. _I'll beat Sandra now, _he thought.

Sandra...where was she? Kyoya hadn't seen her all day. He stopped and looked around. He spotted her just in front of the warehouse. He was about to call out to her when someone ran up and tackled her. Kyoya couldn't tell who it was but he knew it was a girl who looked similar to Sandra.

Kyoya growled in anger and ran toward the two girls. "Hey!" he shouted.

Both girls looked up at him, which made Kyoya stop in his tracks. There were two Sandras!

"Kyoya!" the one on top exclaimed before the one on the bottom punched her and ran away.

"You'll never catch me!" she shouted as she disappeared from sight. Kyoya felt a little confused, but shook the feeling off and ran up to the Sandra left laying on the ground.

"Sandra! Wake up!" Kyoya said as he shook her. She sat up and rubbed her cheek where she got punched.

"That really hurt! When I find me, I'll kill her!" Sandra growled.

Kyoya blinked in confusion but shook it off. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sandra quickly got up and brushed the dust off of herself. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"What was all that about?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh..." Sandra glanced around as if she was trying to find an answer.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Sandra, what are you hiding?"

Sandra put her hands in her pockets and looked around a little longer, not meeting Kyoya's gaze.

"Sandra!" called a voice. Kyoya and Sandra looked to see Emma standing a little ways away. "Come on! We've got to go!" Emma shot a glance at Kyoya before continuing. "Now!"

"Right," Sandra nodded, dashing off. "I'll see you later, Kyoya!" Before Kyoya could call her back she disappeared from sight with Emma close behind. Kyoya stared after them. _That was weird,_ he thought. One thing was certain-Sandra was hiding something. But why wouldn't she tell him? She told him everything. Especially when it was important. And why was Emma here? Did she know what was going on with Sandra?

Kyoya shook his head. He had to focus on his training. If he wanted to beat Gingka and Sandra he had to train and learn about his new Fang Leone. Besides, Sandra would tell him eventually...

...Wouldn't she?

**Sandra POV**

Sandra walked on beside Emma, her cheek throbbing from where her evil self had punched her. She felt frustrated with herself for letting her evil self go. Emma's expression was as calm as ever, but buried deep within her eyes was anger.

"Sorry," Sandra said.

"What for?" Emma asked.

"I let her get away. I'm sorry," Sandra explained.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," Emma soothed.

"But it was!" Sandra persisted. "I shouldn't have let Kyoya distract me."

"He shouldn't have called to you in the first place. What happened was his fault," Emma said.

Hearing that, Sandra sprang to Kyoya's defense. "He didn't know!" she snapped. "He had no idea what I'm doing because I can't tell anyone! I wish I could tell him, tell him how it happened, and tell him about the mixed feelings I'm having, but I can't! So don't go blaming this on him!"

Emma smiled with amusement. "Ok, Sandra. Whatever you say." Silence then stretched on between the two as they walked on.


	4. That Night

Stars shone above Sandra and Emma's heads as they camped out for the night. Sandra held Leone in her hand, deep in thought. She rolled over on her back and held her bey up to the stars. The starlight glittered off of Leone's blue fusion wheel. _Sorry, guys,_ she thought. _But you have to understand. I can't get you involved. I can't put you in danger._

Suddenly Leone began to glow. Sandra blinked and sat up in her sleeping-bag. The light got so bright that Sandra had to close her eyes. She didn't open them until she was sure that the light was gone. She then gasped when she saw Leone. Leone had changed! The fusion wheel was no longer the Galaxy fusion wheel, but one she had never seen before. She quickly pulled her phone out and searched the internet. She found that the new fusion wheel was a Cosmic fusion wheel.

Putting her phone away, Sandra got up and raced into the trees. When she knew Emma wouldn't be able to hear her anymore she pulled out her launcher and aimed at a rock.

"Let it rip!" she exclaimed, launching Leone at the rock. With more power than Leone had had before, Leone crushed the rock and sent shards flying away. Sandra caught Leone and stared at it in awe. How did her bey get that much power? Where did the power come from?

"Sandra!" Sandra stared off into the trees when she heard Emma's call. She put Leone in her pocket and raced toward the clearing. She saw Emma standing on the other side of the clearing looking for her. When Emma saw her she sighed and ran up to her.

"Where have you been? I wake up and you're gone!" she said, sounding frustrated.

Sandra rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry about that. There was something I needed to take care of."

"What were you doing?" Emma asked, suspicion in her eyes.

Sandra glared at her. "I wasn't looking for Kyoya to tell him the truth if that's what you think!"

Then what were you doing?" Emma asked.

Sandra pulled out Leone and showed Emma, getting a gasp of shock. "Does that answer your question?"

"Leone evolved!" Emma said. "How did that happen?"

Sandra shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened."

"Things happen for reasons," Emma said, shrugging off what Sandra said. Sandra rolled her eyes as she continued. "Maybe Leone has been storing up power, knowing that one day you'd need all the strength you can get."

"Well, whatever reason, I'm glad it happened. I need all of Cosmic Leone's strength now."

"Is that the fusion wheel?" Emma asked.

Sandra nodded. "Yep."

"Well, you can learn more about your new bey later. We need to sleep," Emma said, getting back in her sleeping-bag. Sandra nodded and did the same, still clenching Leone in her hand. _Thanks, Leone, _she thought. _I won't let you down._


	5. L-Drago Destructor

Sandra followed Emm off the boat and onto the island. Sandra stared at the volcano in the middle for a little bit before following Emma through the trees.

"Any other people here?" Sandra asked as they walked toward the volcano.

"There's a small village butwe aren' going there. They don't like people like us," Emma explained.

"People like us?" Sandra echoed.

"Bladders," Emma said. "They think we'll disturb the volcano."

"Why are we even heading toward the volcano?" Sandra questioned.

"We're meeting someone there. The only other person we know who can help us," Emma replied.

"I'm lost. Who?" Sandra asked.

"It's obvious. Who else do you know that would hang around a volcano?" Emma questioned.

Sandra's eyes widened. "Why him?" she asked.

"You want help, don't you? And you don't want to put your friends in danger. So the only one that leaves is Ryuga," Emma explained.

Sandra sighed. "Fine." They stayed silent the rest of the time until they reached the top of the volcano. Ryuga was staring out at the island, his back turned to them. Emma smiled, ran up, and hugged him.

"Hi, Ryuga!" she exclaimed.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Ryuga asked. When he saw Sandra he narrowed his eyes and added, "And with her?"

"We need your help," Emma began. "Sandra's evil self has crossed over into this world and Sandra needs all the help she can get, but at the same time she doesn't want to put her friends in danger. I know you don't like helping people but I also know that you don't mind a little danger. Please. Help us?"

Ryuga stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "Fine," he agreed. "Just this once."

"Thank you, Ryuga!" Emma exclaimed. "I promise we won't get in the way of your training."

"Better not. I need to learn more about my bey," Ryuga replied, looking down into the volcano.

"But I thought you already mastered Meteo L-Drago," Emma said.

"I have, but I haven't mastered L-Drago Destructor," Ryuga said, holding up his bey. Sandra and Emma gasped in surprise. It had changed!

"Looks like you weren't the only one to get a new bey, Sandra," Emma commented. "Her bey evolved too," she added when Ryuga opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Emma!" Sandra glared at her childhood friend. "Don't go around telling people! People could want to battle and you know I can't do it right now!"

"True, you haven't really learned anything about your bey, huh?" Emma agreed.

"If I get the chance, I'll practice as much as I can," Sandra promised. "I need to stay at the top of my game."

"Just be careful, alright? You need your strength and you know what will happen while your evil self is here. I'm surprised that you haven't had any pain yet," Emma said.

"I want to stay here for awhile, so you might as well train while you're here," Ryuga cut in.

Sandra nodded. "Right."

"Just don't over-do it," Emma warned, sternly.

"Fine," Sandra agreed. Sandra and Ryuga began to train seperatly and eventually Emma joined.

They trained until dark, when Ryuga suddenly stopped and gazed down the volcano's slope. Emma and Sandra looked at him. "What wrong?" Emma asked.

"Someone's coming up here. Hide!" Ryuga ordered.

Sandra opened her mouth to ask who was coming but Emma shoved her behind a rock before she could. "Stay down!" Emma told her.

Sandra glared at her but didn't say anything. She just sat behind the rock. She listened closely for any voices she might reconize.

"Didn't expect you to be the first one I fought," said a voice. Sandra gasped. _Kyoya! What's he doing here?_

"If you're looking for a fight, you've got one," Ryuga growled.

"I won't lose to you this time," Kyoya retorted. A short moment of silence followed before he spoke again. "Emma? Where's Sandra? You were with he last time I saw her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma responded. "I've been here with Ryuga the whole time."

"You're lying!" Kyoya snapped. "You were there when I saw Sandra at the warehouse. Where is she?"

"She doesn't have to tell you anything," Ryuga growled. Sandra then heard the sound of him raising his launcher. "Now take aim!"

Sandra then heard the sound of Kyoya raising his launcher. "You can do it, Kyoya pal!" came Benkei's cheer. _Of course he's with him._

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Sandra heard the clash of beys and the ground trembled beneath her. She heard crash after crash, and Kyoya and Ryuga shouting at each other. Sandra felt desperate to know what was happening but she couldn't reveal herself. Covering her ears she tried to block out all the noise but she stopped when she saw L-Drago fall into the volcano. Sandra gasped but then covered her mouth. Did they hear her?

"Now tell me where she is!" Kyoya shouted.

"This battle...isn't over yet!" Ryuga growled as flames eruptted from the volcano and L-Drago appeared once again. Sandra covered her ears again. _This is nuts!_


	6. Awaken Anubius!

Sandra finally got tired of covering her ears and lowered her arms. It was then that she realized the noise of the battle had vanished. _Please say they're done, _Sandra thought. She peered out from behind the rock and gasped. Kyoya laid on the ground, motionless, Leone steaming beside him. Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Alex and a girl and boy that Sandra didn't know joined Benkei.

"Kyoya, pal!" Benkei ran up to Kyoya and picked him up. "Wake up!"

Sandra's eyes widened and she turned back around, pressing her back against the rock, shutting her eyes tight and covering her ears. _This is not happening! Not happening!_ If only she could sneak away. Then she wouldn't have to see or hear what was going on.

The ground began trembling again so Sandra assumed another battle had begun. She took a quick glance to see that the two battling now were Gingka and Ryuga. _Of course, _she thought. She ducked back down and tried to think of anything to keep her mind of the battle but that didn't help because she ended up thinking about Kyoya and if he was alright.

Sandra shook her head. _You can't show yourself! You have to stay hidden so they don't get involved._ She wished she could sneak away but she knew that they would see her. She had to wait for them to leave.

Suddenly, the ground stopped trembling. Sandra looked and her mouth gaped with shock. Gingka was lying on the ground with Pegasus right beside him, though, it was different than before. It wasn't Galaxy Pegasus anymore. Sandra narrowed her eyes. The fusion wheel...was a Cosmic fusion wheel! _His bey changed too?_ Now that she thought about it, Kyoya's Leone had looked different, too. _What's going on?_

Sandra glanced over to where Kyoya and Benkei were and sighed with relief when she saw that Kyoya was awake.

"You still don't know what you need to about your bey. Come battle me when you've learned more," Ryuga said, turning to leave. Emma followed him glancing at Sandra as they passed the rock she was hiding behind._ Great. Now what do I do? If I try to follow them the others will see me._

"Wait!" The boy that Sandra didn't know stepped forward. "We need your strength! If you insist on walking away from us, then I will fight you!"

_This kid has got to be kidding, _Sandra thought. _There's no way this kid can beat Ryuga._

"What?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Yuki?" Kenta gasped.

"He's nuts!" Benkei said. Kyoya growled beside him.

Ryuga stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And just who are you?" he asked.

Yuki shook a little. "That...doesn't matter!" he said. "If I defeat you, you will lend us your strength, right? Come on! Battle with me!"

Ryuga laughed, smirked and turned back around.

"Don't be a fool, Yuki!" Kenta shouted.

"You saw the battle just now!" Madoka added.

"Kyoya and Gingka couldn't defeat him! It's impossible for someone like you to beat him! Don't act all crazy!" Benkei shouted.

"We don't have any other choice now!" Yuki retorted. "If this could stop the revival of Nemesis, I'll fight!"

_Nemesis? What's he talking about?_

"You're way out of your league, kid! And it's past your bedtime," Ryuga sneered.

Yuki shut his eyes, screamed and launched his bey. Ryuga responded by launching L-Drago. He easily sent Yuki's bey and Yuki flying backward.

"I warned you!" Ryuga growled.

"It's not over!" Yuki retorted. "My Anubius is still spinning!" He struggled to his feet. "You can do it, Anubius! Come on! We can't lose! You have to give it everything you've got! Go now! Go hard! Anubius!" Anubius sped toward L-Drago. Ryuga just grunted as the attack hit, but the one sent flying was Anubius. "Oh no!" Yuki exclaimed. L-Drago then whipped up some wind and sent Yuki flying backward.

"Yuki!" Kenta, Madoka and Benkei exclaimed.

"It's...It's not over!" Yuki stammered.

"Stop now," Kenta said.

"That's enough!" Madoka added. "We all understand how you feel!"

Yuki sat up. "I can't stop now!" he said. "The future of beyblade is at stake here today! I must not let myself lose! I can not!" Anubius attacked L-Drago again but L-Drago didn't budge. Yuki slid back, but stayed on his feet. Sandra stared on in horror. _He's going to get himself hurt!_

"I will never give up! Never!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki, no," Kenta breathed.

"Fine then!" Ryuga growled. "If you really want to get yourself destroyed!"

"Ryuga! Stop!" Sandra shouted, getting up.

"Sandra!" Kyoya gasped.

"You were supposed to stay hidden!" Emma growled.

"Sorry, but I can't just sit by and watch this," Sandra snapped. "I could barely handle sitting there when Kyoya was battling Ryuga!" She turned to Ryuga. "Just leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

"You stay out of this!" Ryuga snapped. He tried to step by her but she stepped in front of him.

"I can't! He's just a kid, Ryuga!" Sandra retorted.

Ryuga growled and pushed her out of the way. Sandra grunted as she landed on the ground. "Last I checked this was my battle, and you were told to stay hidden!" he growled. L-Drago's energy ring then changed and it charged at Anubius. Ryuga turned back to Yuki. "f you wish, I will send you to your doom!"

"Look out!" Kenta shouted.

"Run for it now, Yuki!" Madoka added.

"I will not give up!" Yuki exclaimed as a sudden burst of blue light came up from him, and Anubius knocked L-Drago away. Anubius then changed color.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

"Anubius' color!" Madoka said.

"It changed!" Kenta said.

"What does that mean?" Benkei asked.

Gingka suddenly got to his feet. "I know!" he rasped. "Yuki heard the voice of the star fragment inside the light itself!"

"Oh my!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Star fragment?" Emma echoed.

"So that means that if the power of the star fragment entered Anubius when it fell to Earth..." Alex began.

"There's not doubt about it. Yuki is a Legendary Bladder too," Gingka finished for her.

Ryuga smirked. "L-Drago!" Orange light erupted from his bey and L-Drago appeared.

"Go Anubius!" Yuki ordered. Blue light erupted from his bey and Anubius appeared. L-Drago and Anubius then shot forward, battling fiercely.

"Interesting!" Ryuga smirked. "Now you're talking!" L-Drago let out a breath of flames knocking both Anubius and Yuki backward.

"No!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Yuki!" Gingka gasped.

Yuki landed with a hard thump on the ground, Anubius landing beside him defeated. Yuki glanced at his bey. "Anubius..." Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Alex and the young girl ran up to Yuki.

"Now I see," Ryuga said, catching L-Drago. Everyone looked at him as he continued. "It looks like that story wasn't fake after all."

"Join us, Ryuga!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ryuga retorted. "A new star fragment huh? The Black Sun too? Interesting. So in order for me to rise to even greater heights myself, I will take control of it all with my own hands!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. Ryuga ignored everyone and walked off, laughing. Emma hesistated before following him. Sandra glanced from Ryuga and Emma, to her friends. _Who do I go with?_

Sandra! Let's go!" Emma said, stopping.

"No, Sandra!" Alex exclaimed. "Come with us!"

"You can't possibly travel with that menace!" Kyoya added.

"Sandra, remember what you said," Emma said.

"Sandra, don't listen to her!" Alex said.

"Come and help us," Kyoya said.

"Sandra!"

"Sandra!"

"Sandra!"

"Sandra!"

Sandra glanced back and forth, her mind whirling. She shook her head. "Stop it! Stop it all of you!" she shouted. Silence fell over everyone and she continued. "I can't do this!" She looked at Emma. "I'm sorry, but from now on I'm doing this on my own."

"But Sandra..." Kyoya began but Sandra cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, but you can't get involved," Sandra said, walking off.

"Sandra wait!" Kyoya called after her but she didn't look back.


	7. The Requirements of a Warrior

Sandra walked through the trees the next morning. Her phone kept ringing, and everytime it was either Alex or Emma so she just ignored it.

"Why do I have to run into them everywhere?" Sandra asked herself. "I wish I could tell them. Especially Kyoya. Plus I know I can't stay by myself forever with my evil self here. Eventually I'll be in so much pain that I won't be able to get around by myself. What am I going to do now?"

"You could get help from some old friends," said a voice. Sandra turned to see a boy wearing a red football jersy with the number 5. He had a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, jeans and black Nike shoes with red trim. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"Matt?" Sandra gasped in shock.

"Hey, sis," Matt greeted.

Sandra ran up and hugged her brother. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Emma called," Matt answered. "She said you could us some help."

Sandra smiled and looked out into the woods. _Emma, wherever you are, thank you._

"She filled me in on everything," Matt continued. "Including the fact that you can't tell your boyfriend? When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Awhile ago," Sandra answered.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you, if you promise not to go into protective brother mode," Sandra said.

Matt sighed. "Alright, I won't," he promised.

"It's Kyoya," Sandra replied.

"Kyoya? As in Kyoya Tategami?" Matt asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah," Sandra replied. "He can be really nice when he wants to be."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Matt snorted, looking unconvinced.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Is he here? I'd like to have a talk with him, Matt continued.

"Matt!" Sandra growled. "You're doing it again!"

"Sorry, it's a habit," Matt said.

"I know," Sandra sighed.

"Getting off that, I also heard that your bey evolved. That means we've got some training to do," Matt said.

"Yeah but Emma told me not to over-do it," Sandra explained.

"Well, we should train while we're on this island," Matt decided. "Let me see your bey."

Sandra took Leone out of her pocket and handed it to Matt. He looked at it for a moment before handing it back.

"Looks like the fusion wheel has two layers now," Matt commented.

"Two?" Sandra echoed.

Matt nodded. "The energy ring has two different parts too. Now Leone can change into different modes during battle. You should test it out before you use it though. Such strong power can be dangerous."

Sandra nodded her agreement and Matt continued. "Also, the spin track seems to be able t extend and get taller. That should come in handy in the future for avoiding attacks from beys who don't already have tall spin tracks."

"Leone gained a lot of new features," Sandra commented.

"Now all you need to do is figure out how to use them, as well as come up with a new special move. Since Leone changed, your old special move, Tornado Buster, is no longer available," Matt explained.

"That will take awhile to figure out," Sandra said.

"You can still use your Lion Gale Force Wall, though," Matt continued. "So that means you can still use the wind in your special move."

Sandra nodded. "That helps a little."

"Let's get to work," Matt decided, and they began to train.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Night had fallen and everyone else was asleep, but Kyoya was having trouble. Sure he was glad they had a place to stay, but he couldn't stop thinking about Sandra. He couldn't help but think she was in danger and the thought gave him an uneasy feeling.

Kyoya sat up and glanced at Alex. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. _She feels the same way, _he thought.

Kyoya got up and headed outside. He stared up at he stars. _What are you up to, Sandra? Why won't you tell us? Why won't you tell me?_

**Sandra's POV**

"Go, Leone!" Sandra exclaimed as her bey attacked Matt's bey.

"Meet it, Nightmare Pegasus!" Matt ordered.

"Do it, Leone!" Sandra commanded. Just as the beys were going to hit Leone's spin track extended and Pegasus shot by. Leone then lowered itself back down and chased after Pegasus. "Now Smash Mode!" Leone's fusion wheel shifted and it smashed into Pegasus, sending it flying backward.

"That's the way! You're getting it, but let's see how you handle this! Pegasus!" Matt shouted. Pegasus charged in and sent Pegasus flying up into the air.

Sandra closed her eyes and thought for a moment. _I could do something with this,_ she thought. _This could be my chance to come up with my new special move!_ She opened her eyes and gazed at Leone. "Let's do it, Leone! This is our new Special Move! Crushing Tornado!" A tornado enveloped Leone and it circled around, crashing into Pegasus, defeating it.

Matt smiled. "That was great! You've got it. I can't believe how fast you learned."

"It helped that you told me about the bey parts," Sandra pointed out.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but a loud boom and the trembling ground stopped him. "What the...?" he shouted instead.

Sandra looked at the volcano and gasped. It was erupting! "The volcano!" she exclaimed, pointing at it.

"We've got to get out of here!" Matt said, turning to dash away but Sandra grabbed his arm.

"But my friends are on the island! What about them?" she fretted.

"Your friends are Gingka and his friends, right?" Matt asked. Sandra nodded and he continued. "Then they can take care of themselves! We've got to go!" He dashed off and Sandra had no choice but to follow. They soon reached the dock where a boat was waiting.

"Is that yours?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Matt replied, hopping onto the boat. Sandra followed and Matt drove away. Sandra watched as the island got smaller and smaller. _Please, guys. Be safe._


	8. Return of an Old Friend

Sandra and Matt walked through town. They were in China now. Matt had said he thought it was a good place to start. Sandra didn't know if she agreed or not but she didn't argue. Where they started looking was the least of her worries. She had woken up in the morning to the slightest throbbing pain in her right leg. It made her limp slightly but not enough as to where anybody else noticed. Sandra was thankful for that since she didn't want Matt to ask her any questions.

"Do you have any idea where to even look?" Sandra asked her brother after awhile. "Cause I don't."

Matt shook his head. "Not a clue, but we don't have anything to go on. This is as good of a place as any to start. Besides, there's someone here who can help us."

Sandra stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Who?" she asked.

"An old friend," Matt answered with a smile. Sandra blinked with confusion.

"You still don't give hints do you?" she asked.

"None what-so-ever," Matt answered with a teasing smile.

Sandra sighed. _Typical Matt,_ she thought. She didn't argue though. If it was a friend she wasn't going to turn down a chance to see them. "So where are we meeting up with this person?" she asked.

"The Wall of China," Matt replied simply.

"Go-figure," Sandra sighed under her breath.

It didn't take them long to reach the wall. Sandra looked around for any familiar faces but she didn't see anyone she reconized.

"There she is," Matt said, pointing at a a girl who wore a black jacket over a green t-shirt. She had jeans and white tennis shoes. Her jacket hood was up so Sandra couldn't see her face.

Sandra followed Matt up to the girl. The girl turned to face them, smiling. She took her hood off to reveal short black hair and green eyes. "It's been awhile, Sandra, Matt," the girl greeted.

Sandra stared at her for a moment before a name popped into her head. "Leonora?"

"Who else would I be?" the girl replied.

Sandra smiled and hugged her old friend. "Glad to see you," she said.

"You too," Leonora replied. "I wish the circumstances were better though."

Sandra looked down at the ground. "You have no idea," she said.

"Our first order of buisness is to figure out how we're going to do this," Matt began. "Just going on a wild-goose chase is bound to backfire on us. We won't get anywhere like that and we need to make progress as fastg as possible. Any ideas?"

"What about Gingka and his friends?" Leonora suggested. "They're your friends, right Sandra?"

"Sandra already said no to them. She doesn't want to drag them into this," Matt explained.

"Oh," Leonora nodded. "Well, what about the others? What about Emma, Alex, Samara and Rydel?"

"Samara and Rydel maybe, but Alex is with Gingka and them, and Emma's with Ryuga," Sandra answered.

"We should call Samara and Rydel, and there are others too, like Erica," Matt said.

Sandra and Leonora both nodded. "We should do that as soon as we can," Sandra agreed.

"But will we be able to cover enough ground that way? Last I knew, you were good as sneaking around and I would imagine your evil self is too," Leonora pointed out.

"So, what are you suggesting?" Matt questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"If we want to cover as much ground as possible we should split up," Leonora answered.

"No way!" Matt growled, making both Sandra and Leonora flinch. "There's no way Sandra is going looking on her own! She's in more danger than anyone!" he added.

"Het! Last I checked I was going to do this on my own, and I don't mind danger, no matter how great it is!" Sandra growled.

"I thought Emma was helping you first," Leonora said.

"She was but then Kyoya asked me to come with him and it was like I was the rope in tug-a-war," Sandra explained.

"I don't care Sandra!" Matt snapped. "I'm not letting you do this by yourself! You know what will happen!"

Sandra took a deep breath and calmed herself down. _This is no time to be arguing with him. _"Matt, I know you're worried, but you know I can take care of myself. Plus, knowing my luck, I'll run into Kyoya and he won't let me leave his sight."

"Why? Why would he care so much?" Leonora questioned.

"Oh yeah. You don't know," Sandra said. "I've got a boyfriend, and his name is Kyoya Tategami."

"But...but..." Leonora tried to respond but no words came out of her mouth.

"I know, I know. Didn't see it coming," Sandra sighed.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but his eyes darted over to the wall. "Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" Sandra asked, following his gaze.

"Someone's watching us," Matt replied, darkly. He darted forward. "Come on!"

Sandra and Leonora exchanged a glance before following. They rounded a corner and almost ran into Matt, who had suddenly stopped. "Find anything?" Leonora asked.

"I know I saw someone!" Matt growled, gritting his teeth.

"Well, whoever it was, they're gone now," Sandra said. "Now, come on! Let me go by myself." When Matt didn't say anything she added, "I promise if anything happens I'll come find you."

Matt stayed silent for awhile longer before nodding. "Fine, but the minute something goes wrong, you let me know."

Sandra smiled and nodded. "Deal."

"Why don't we head out tomorrow?" Leonora suggested. Sandra and Matt both nodded their agreement before heading back to town.

**Just to let you guys know, Samara, Rydel and Erica are more friends of Sandra that will come in later in the story. Those three and Leonora are all going to get boyfriends later. Samara and Leonora I have already picked two people but for Rydel and Erica I need some help. So review and let me know who you think should get together. Here's the matches for everyone so far:**

**Sandra-Kyoya  
Alex-Tsubasa  
Emma-Ryuga  
Leonora-Nile  
Samara-Toby  
Rydel-?  
Erica-?**

**Be sure to R&R :) Thanks**


	9. The New Tag-Team

**Hey guys. Just a quick note before we get started. I've decided I won't be doing a chapter for every episode. There are just some that aren't very important and things I can't come up with. So this story won't be as long as you or I hoped. Sorry but I really want to get this story moving faster.**

**Also, I just got my very first OC submitted for the story. I plan to use that OC when I see a good point for her to come into play. Please if you have an OC you want in this story let me know. I would be glad to use it. :)**

**Also with the OC, I need to know is Blaze is related to Gingka in any way. I know some people have the same last name but aren't related in anyway. Thanks.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Sandra walked around town searching. She had stayed in China while Leonora went to Africa and Matt went to South America. Sandra had no idea where they were looking but she didn't think about that too much. She had other things to worry about. She had to look around China and the pain in her leg seemed to get worse overnight. Thankfully, it wasn't so bad as to where she had to call Matt.

Sandra shook those thoughts away and pulled out her phone. She looked Rydel up in her contacts and texted all of the information to her, hoping she still had the same number.

Not even a minute after she sent the message she got a reply. When Sandra read it she blinked in confusion. It said to go to Beylin Temple. _Why there? The only ones up there are the members of Team Wang Hu Zong._

Sandra shrugged and started to head toward Beylin Temple. As she walked she remembered the times when Masemune complained about the trek. She wondered if it was really that bad.

Sandra walked until she saw the temple. _It wasn't that bad,_ she thought.

When she reached the door she went to knock but the door opened before she could. On the other side was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore jeans, sandals, and a yellow sleeve-less shirt. Sandra blinked.

"Rydel?" she asked.

"Yep!" the girl replied. "Good to see you, Sandra. Come on!"

Sandra followed Rydel inside the temple where many bladers were training. Sandra spotted Dashan up ahead waiting for them to reach him.

"Sandra, glad to see you're doing well," Dashan greeted. "Are Gingka and the others with you?"

"No why?" Sandra replied.

"They're coming to visit today," Dashan answered.

Sandra's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"Is something wrong?" Dashan asked.

"They can't see me here! Kyoya won't let me leave his sight again if he sees me," Sandra fretted.

"Dashan! Are you here?" called a voice. _Gingka!_

"I'm not here!" Sandra said, running to hide. Rydel followed.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Don't you want their help?"

"No, I don't want to drag them into this, and keep your voice down! Alex will reconize your voice," Sandra whispered.

"Alex is with them?!" Rydel exclaimed, running back out. Sandra sighed and glanced around. She snuck over to the wall and leaped up onto the roof. She then moved to where the others wouldn't see her. She looked up at the clouds. The clouds moved calmly and slowly as if nothing could go wrong.

_Wish that were true,_ Sandra thought grimly. She knew that many dark times had come and gone, and another was rising. With it her friends were in danger, as well as herself.

_And it's all my fault,_ Sandra remembered. _If I hadn't used all that power in that battle, then things wouldn't be like this. I'd still be with Kyoya, having great times._

"Sandra?" Rydel's voice reached her ears. "Where are you?"

Sandra peered down at the ground. Rydel was looking around. "Rydel!" she whispered. Rydel looked up.

"What are you doing up there?" Rydel asked, climbing up beside her.

"What does it look like? Staying out of sight," Sandra answered. "Are Kyoya and them gone?"

"Kyoya, Benkei and Alex are gone. Gingka and the others are training here with Team Wang Hu Zong," Rydel replied.

Sandra stood up and leaped off the roof. "I've got to get out of here while I can." She ran out of the temple and Rydel followed.

"Well, there's one piece of news you might like," Rydel began. "There's a tag-team tournament coming up and I know you need to get more experience battling with your bey."

"Where'd you hear that?" Sandra asked.

"Just now. Team Wang Hu Zong, Gingka, Yuki, Kyoya and Benkei are all entering. We should enter," Rydel explained.

"I can't enter if Kyoya's entering," Sandra stated. "If he sees me he'll never let me out of his sight again."

"So, you're just going to stop battling in tournaments?" Rydel asked in disbelief. "That doesn't sound like the Sandra I know."

"But I don't want them to get involved," Sandra protested. "This is my problem, not theirs."

"But you can't just stop battling," Rydel pressed. "You've got to take a chance. Who cares if the others see you? Just take a chance and go for it. Don't let anything get in the way."

Sandra thought for a moment. _She's right. I can't let anything keep me from doing what I love._ She nodded. "You're right. I can't let anything stop me." She looked at Rydel. "Let's do it."

"Alright!" Rydel exclaimed.

Sandra then blinked. "Oh! I almost forgot! What were you doing at Beylin Temple?"

"Well...I..." Rydel stammered, looking away. "I've been hanging around with Dashan."

Sandra smiled, teasingly. "You like him don't you?"

"What?!" Rydel exclaimed, glaring at Sandra. "No! That's ridiculous!"

"Sure," Sandra said, rolling her eyes. _We'll see about that._


	10. Aguma and Bao

Sandra stood with Rydel watching people gather for the tournament. The stadium was coming up out of the water. The stands were filled and everyone was cheering and clapping as Team Wang Hu Zong floated in. Sandra tensed when she saw Kyoya, Gingka, Yuki, Alex, Madoka and Benkei with them.

"Just relax. You'll be fine," Rydel soothed, putting her hand on Sandra's shoulder.

Sandra nodded and looked back at Kyoya. She stiffened when his eyes met hers. His eyes narrowed, not in anger, but confusion. Sandra blinked, sadness filling her eyes. _I'm sorry, but I can't tell you._

"Let's do our best!" Sandra said, looking at Rydel, trying to distract herself.

Rydel nodded. "And hopefully we won't lose in the first round."

"Come on! Have some confidence. We'll do fine," Sandra assured her.

"There's just so many strong bladers here," Rydel pointed out. "And I heard Dashan saying something about a mysterious blader going around defeating former members of Beylin Temple."

Sandra's eyes darkened. "Have they seen the blader?" _Is it her?_

"Yes, but they haven't seen the blader's face," Rydel answered.

Sandra nodded, and looked out at the stadium. She knew that this wouldn't be easy since she still didn't know how to use her bey to its full potential.

"You know I'll be looking to you for more help than usual, right?" Sandra pointed out.

Rydel nodded. "No worrys!"

"Great!" Sandra said, smiling. "Then let's do this!"

**Later in the second round...**

Sandra and Rydel stood, waiting for their second round opponents to appear. They had easily made it past the first round and their next battle was against two mysterious bladers named Aguma and Bao.

"If I remember correctly, Bao did all the work in the first round, so I'll hold Aguma back while you go after Bao," Sandra explained.

"I thought you'd want to go after Bao," Rydel said.

"I would, but I feel a little tired now. I've felt that way ever since the first battle," Sandra confessed.

Rydel nodded in understanding. "Ok. Just leave it to me."

Aguma and Bao then appeared on the other side of the stadium. Without saying anything they both raised their launchers. Sandra and Rydel nodded to each other and raised their launchers. Everyone then began to count down.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go now, Leone!" Sandra shouted, sending Leone to attack Aguma's bey.

"Do it, Flame Capricorn!" Rydel ordered as her bey charged at Bao's bey. As the two clashed Sandra turned her attention back to her battle. Leone was gaining ground at a steady rate.

"Looking good, Leone! Keep it up!" Sandra said.

Aguma grunted. "Kronos!" His bey, now know as Kronos, suddenly pulled away and knocked Leone backward. Kronos then charged in to attack Leone.

Sandra smirked. "Nice try!" she said as Leone'a spin track extended and Kronos dashed by. "Now Smash Mode!" Leone lowered itself back down and its fusion wheel shifted. Leone then smashed into Kronos, sending it flying backward. "Alright!"

"Go Hades Crown!" Bao exclaimed.

"Capricorn! Hang in there!" Rydel shouted.

Sandra turned to see Capricorn almost go flying out of the stadium. Bao's bey, Crown, then began to attack Capricorn again.

"Rydel!" Sandra exclaimed as she sent Leone to help Capricorn but Kronos blocked Leone's path.

"You can't get away from me!" Aguma growled.

"Watch me! Leone!" Sandra shouted and Leone's spin track extended once again, allowing Leone to speed past Kronos, but it was too late. Crown crashed into Capricorn, sending it flying out of the stadium.

Rydel fell to her knees in disappointment as the announcer began speaking. Sandra caught Leone and went to Rydel's side.

"Sorry, Sandra. I let you down," Rydel rasped. "You trusted me to defeat Bao and I failed. I'm sorry."

Sandra knelt down and put her hand on Rydel's shoulder. "It's ok, Rydel. You did what you could. It's not your fault."

"But I lost," Rydel argued. "You trusted me and I let you down."

"You could never let me down, Rydel. It's impossible for anyone to keep winning forever. A friend once told me that when you lose you just get back up and try again," Sandra explained.

Rydel smiled and hugged Sandra. "Thanks, Sandra. You're the best."

"Now let's go so the next battle can start," Sandra said. Rydel nodded and the two got up and walked away from the stadium.


	11. Secrets Untold

Sandra stood beside Rydel, gazing up at the stars. They were outside Beylin Temple. The tournament had ended with Aguma and Bao winning the whole thing. Sandra knew that Kyoya wasn't happy about that considering he was beaten so easily, and it wasn't Bao who beat him. It had been Aguma.

"At least the tournament was exciting," Rydel pointed out.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah, it was. Although, I bet Kyoya's really mad."

"Last I knew he was," Dashan said, coming up and stopping beside Rydel. "But beneath that anger I saw worry."

Sandra looked down at the ground as he added, "He really cares for you."

"I know," Sandra whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Dashan asked.

"I'm not telling you either," Sandra said. "I will tell you, though, that if I tell him, he'll be in danger and I don't want to put him in harm's way."

"He's already in danger. You know that, don't you?" Dashan said.

"What? Why?" Sandra questioned.

"He's been chosen as a Legendary Blader, one of many that has to stop the revival of the God of Destruction," Dashan explained.

"That just gives me another reason not to tell him," Sandra replied.

"Well, if he knew you were just trying to protect him, Kyoya would..." Rydel began.

"I wouldn't what?" asked a voice. Sandra tensed and glanced over her shoulder to see Kyoya standing behind her with his arms crossed. Alex was next to him. Sandra slowly turned to face them.

"Hey," she greeted. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Looking for you," Alex answered.

"What are you hiding?" Kyoya asked.

Before Sandra could gather her words Rydel spoke up. "She can't tell you. She wishes she could but she can't."

"Rydel! Whose side are you on?" Alex asked. Rydel looked away from her as she continued. "I can't believe you didn't tell us Sandra was here."

"It wasn't my place to tell you!" Rydel retorted. "If Sandra wants to tell you she will."

"Well, excuse me for being upset!" Alex growled. "Apparently she's not allowed to tell her boyfriend or her best friend, but apparently she told you!"

"Why don't we all just calm down?" Dashan suggested. "Sandra has a perfectly good reason why she won't tell you."

"Calm down? Why should we? Did she tell you too?" Alex growled.

"You leave Dashan alone!" Rydel snapped. "He doesn't know!"

"Who cares who knows?" Kyoya growled. "We just want to know what's going on!"

Sandra shut her eyes tight. "Stop it! All of you!" she shouted.

Everyone fell silent and Sandra continued. "I'm starting to regret telling anyone!"

"Sandra, we just want..." Alex began.

"No, Alex. I know what you want," Sandra cut her off. "But I can't tell you guys. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Normally I would because I wouldn't think anything was wrong, but Kyoya said that he thinks something's wrong," Alex explained.

"I don't think something's wrong. I know something's wrong," Kyoya corrected. "And I'm not going to sit back and relax while my girlfriend is in danger!"

"Kyoya, you're the sweetest guy ever and everyone knows you of all people is the one I want to tell most, but I can't," Sandra explained, though she knew that wouldn't be enough for him, so she grabbed her bey and her launcher. "If that's not good enough, then battle me right now!" Sandra aimed her launcher.

"What?!" Kyoya and Alex exclaimed in unison.

"If I win, you leave me and Rydel alone, and if you win..." Sandra paused before continuing, not believe what she was about to say. "...I'll tell you what's going on."

"Sandra! You can't!" Rydel whispered. "You're still tired from the tournament and battling will only make it worse."

Sandra knew she was right. She was tired from battling in the tournament but she wasn't about to back down now. "I don't have a choice!" she whispered to Rydel. "Do we have a deal?" she asked Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded and raised his launcher. "Deal!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go Leone!" Kyoya shouted as his Leone, now known as Fang Leone, charged toward Cosmic Leone.

Sandra just grunted as Cosmic Leone's spin track extended and Fang Leone sped past. Kyoya growled but Sandra ignored him. _Focus. You can't lose._ "Go now, Leone! Barrage Mode!" Cosmic Leone's fusion wheel shifted and it began hitting Fang Leone with multiple attacks.

"Push back, Leone!" Kyoya ordered and Fang Leone began meeting Cosmic Leone attack for attack.

"Don't let it get to you, Leone!" Sandra shouted. "We have to win this!"

Cosmic Leone suddenly got a burst of power and began getting the better of Fang Leone.

"Stay strong, Leone!" Kyoya growled.

Sandra began to feel a little more tired than before, lightly panting. _This can't go on much longer._ "Leone! We're finishing this right now! Smash Mode!" Cosmic Leone pulled away from Fang Leone, its fusion wheel shifting before it charged in for one last attack.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya commanded. The tornado came up, sending Cosmic Leone flying through the air. "This battle's mine now!" Kyoya declared.

"Guess again! Don't think you know everything about Cosmic Leone! It still has one more trick left!" Sandra explained. "Special Move! Crushing Tornado!" A tornado enveloped Cosmic Leone and it turned in midair, heading straight for Fang Leone. The attack was a direct hit on Fang Leone, defeating it. Kyoya stared at his bey in shock.

"That settles it," Sandra rasped, catching her bey. She stood panting for awhile before continuing. "Rydel and I don't have to tell you anything."

Kyoya stared at Sandra, looking as if he wanted to say something but he stayed silent.

"Are you alright, Sandra?" Rydel asked.

"I'm fine," Sandra panted, beginning to catch her breath. "I'm going to sleep," she said, heading into Beylin Temple where she and Rydel were staying. Rydel and Dashan followed.

"Are you sure you're ok, Sandra?" Rydel asked. "Maybe you should take it easy."

"Don't worry, Rydel. I'm fine," Sandra assured her. "I'll be fine in the morning." _Yes. I'll be just fine in the morning._


	12. New Friends

Sandra walked down the sidewalk, glancing around. Like she thought, she had been fine in the morning. Rydel had told her that she would be stay in China and call her if anything came up. So Sandra had headed back to Metal City in Japan, wondering what she should do next.

"Hey!" Sandra blinked and turned to see two girls, one shorter than the other, running toward her. The taller one had milky white skin, black hair with streaks of purple and purple eyes. She wore black combat boots, a black leather jacket with a purple X on the back, a light purple t-shirt with the word star on it and black jeans. The shorter girl had fair skin, large green eyes, and X shaped scar on her cheek and brown hair that stopped at her mid-back. She wore white skinny jeans, a panda hoodie with ears, and black and white running shoes. Sandra blinked. _Do I know them?_

"Do you know Gingka Hagane?" the taller girl asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sandra asked.

"Where is he? I want to battle him," the taller girls replied.

"Me too!" the shorter girl piped up.

"Sorry, but Gingka and the others aren't around right now," Sandra answered, shaking her head.

"Darn! He's never around when you want him to be," the taller girl growled in frustration. She then looked at Sandra. "Wait, aren't you Sandra?"

"Yeah," Sandra answered.

"Since Gingka isn't here, why don't you battle me?" the taller girl suggested.

Sandra thought for a moment. _I might get really tired if I battle, but I can't just turn down her challenge can I?_ Sandra nodded. "Ok, I'll battle you."

"Awesome! I'm Blaze by that way. I'm Gingka's cousin," the taller girl said.

"And my name is Shori Isamu," the shorter girl introduced herself.

Sandra smiled. "It's nice to meet both of you. Let's go to the B-Pit and have that battle, shall we?" Blaze and Shori both nodded and followed Sandra to the B-Pit. They picked a stadium and Sandra and Blaze aimed their launchers.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Both beys circled the stadium. Blaze was the first to make a move. "Go Shadow Cat! Send her flying!" Shadow Cat collided with Leonora, knocking Leonora backward.

"Whoa! Sweet attack!" Sandra commented. _Her bey is really strong._

"Thanks! Not get ready for another one!" Blaze said as her bey charged at Leone again.

"Not this time! True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Sandra ordered. The tornado appeared, protecting Leone from Shadow Cat's attack.

"That won't protect you!" Blaze exclaimed.

"What?!" Sandra gasped.

"Do it now, Shadow Cat! Shadow Claw!" Blaze commanded. A black and purple cat appeared charging at Leone with claws engulfed in shadows. The cat used its claws to break through the wind and crash into Leone. Leone wobbled a little before regaining its balance.

Sandra gritted her teeth in frustration. _She's good._ "Try this then! Smash Mode!" Leone's fusion wheel shifted and it charged at Shadow Cat, sending it flying backward.

"That was awesome!" Blaze exclaimed. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" Her bey charged in again and used its Shadow Claw attack to send Leone flying into the air.

"That's it! Go Blaze! You've got her!" Shori cheered.

"This battle's mine! Special Move! Lunar Claw!" Blaze shouted. The cat's claws began to glow as it leaped up toward Leone.

"I will not lose!" Sandra exclaimed. "Special Move! Crushing Tornado!" The tornado enveloped Leone and the two special moves collided, seeming evenly matched.

"Do it!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Don't give in, Leone! I know you can do this!" Sandra shouted. Leone roared and glowed with power, pushing Shadow Cat until it crashed into the stadium floor, defeated. Sandra caught Leone, feeling her exhaustion return.

"It sucks that I lost, but that was awesome!" Blaze exclaimed. "That battle was fun!"

"Will you battle me next?" Shori asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to rest," Sandra rasped, finding a chair and sitting down.

"Are you alright?" Shori asked.

"I've never seen someone get so tired from a bey battle before," Blaze added.

"Normally, I wouldn't but..." Sandra trailed off.

"But what?" Blaze asked.

"It's a long story," Sandra answered.

"We've got time," Shori said.

Sandra sighed and reluctantly told them what was going on and how her evil self being in their world affected her. When she was finished, Blaze and Shori exchanged looks and nodded.

"We'll help you," Shori said.

Sandra stared at them in surprise. "Really? But you barely know me!"

"Any friend of Gingka's is a friend of ours!" Blaze said.

"Besides, we love helping people," Shori added.

Sandra smiled. "Thanks you Blaze, Shori."

**Hey guys. Just a quick note.**

**I just got back from vacation so if you were wondering why I haven't been updating lately that's why.**

**Also my Internet has been acting up lately. Sometimes I'll type a document and then I'll try and save it and the Internet will go out on me so I might not update as often as usual.**

**Also I will be using the OC I got from Dequincy. Thanks for submitting one and anyone who has one don't hesitate to put it in the reviews. I would be glad to use your OC if I can and if you want me to.**

**That's all for now guys. Please R&R and I'll try to update soon! :)**


	13. Plane Ride

Sandra, Blaze and Shori all walked together through the airport. They had all spent the night in her apartment and were now on their way to catch a place to America. Sandra had called Samara and found out that she was staying in America.

"So we're going to get one of your friend's help?" Shori asked.

"Yep," Sandra answered. "I want to fill her in on everything that's happening. True I could do it over the phone but I haven't seen Samara in awhile. It'll be good to see her again."

"Makes sense to me," Blaze said.

They soon found their gate and sat down, waiting to board the place. While they were waiting they looked at their boarding passes. Blaze and Shori were sitting together, but Sandra wasn't sitting anywhere near them.

"Are you going to be alright, Sandra?" Shori asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Sandra assured her.

"If you're sure," Blaze said, looking a little unsure. They said nothing more on the subject though, and it was soon time to board the plane. The plane was fairly small with two blue leather seats on each side. Sandra's seat was toward the inside of the plane. Sandra sat there alone for awhile until a boy came up to her. He had long, thick, spikey black hair, big gray eyes, a long-sleeved blue and light blue striped shirt with a yellow vest and jeans. Sandra got up and let the boy get to his seat before sitting back down.

"Thanks," the boy said. "So, are you going to America too?"

"Nope, I'm going to jump out in the middle of the flight," Sandra joked. She and the boy laughed for a moment before she continued. "Yeah, I'm visiting a friend."

"Cool," the boy said.

"Why are you going to America?" Sandra asked.

"I'm going to got challenge the Dungeon Gym. I hear there are some pretty strong bladers there," the boy explained.

"Some of my friends train there," Sandra said.

"Which ones?" the boy asked.

"Masemune, Toby and Zeo," Sandra answered.

"Awesome. Oh! I'm Leo by the way," the boy said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Sandra," Sandra said, accepting his handshake.

"I thought you looked familiar! You teamed up with Kyoya in that tournament didn't you?" Leo guessed.

"Yep, that's me," Sandra replied.

"You're his girlfriend aren't you?" Leo guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sandra asked, feeling puzzled.

"I know Kyoya better than anyone. I should. I'm his younger brother," Leo explained.

"I never knew Kyoya had a brother," Sandra said.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about his family much. I bet he didn't tell you about our parents," Leo replied.

"Actually, something happened and I found out," Sandra said.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"And agency investigated your mother's cold case and discovered that your father killed her," Sandra answered. Leo closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry," Sandra said.

"It's ok," Leo replied, opening his eyes again. "We should've known it was him." Leo blinked a few times before his gaze brightened and he smiled again. "Say, how about after I challenge the Dungeon Gym I go with you to see your friend?" he suggested.

"Are you sure?" Sandra asked in surprise.

"Why not? I've been on my own for awhile. It'd be nice to have company," Leo said.

Sandra thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Alright then. Welcome to the group, Leo."

**Just a couple things:**

**1.) I hope I got Leo's character description right. If I didn't please tell me. I've never watched YUGIOH before so I had to look up a picture and that description was the one I saw the most, but if it's wrong let me know and I'll fix it.**

**2.) Sorry about Blaze last chapter. That was not how she normally acts I've come to find out so she's going to be more calm and polite now. If she ever acts like that we're going to say that she had too much candy and had a sugar rush.**

**That's all I have guys. Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as possible but my Internet is still being difficult. It didn't work at all yesterday.**


	14. The Dungeon Gym

Sandra walked through town leading Blaze, Shori and Leo to the Dungeon Gym. There had been a very visable limp in her step ever since they left the airport. She could feel the concerned gazes of Leo, Blaze and Shori fixed on her.

"You guys alright back there?" Sandra asked, not being able to stand the silence.

"I think the real question is are you ok?" Leo countered.

"It's nothing, Leo," Sandra assured him.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Leo pressed.

"It's a long story Leo, and I don't feel like telling you right now," Sandra explained.

"Would you tell me later then?" Leo asked.

"Maybe," Sandra answered, not knowing if she should tell him. Lucky for her, they reached the Dungeon Gym before Leo asked anymore questions.

When they entered they were greeted by Masemune. "Hi Sandra. Didn't expect to see you. Why weren't you with Gingka and the others?" he asked.

"Oh, there were here?" Sandra questioned.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Masemune answered. "Why weren't you with them?"

"Why should I be?" Sandra countered.

"Because Kyoya's with them," Masemune replied. "You're usually with him."

"Well..." Sandra thought before continuing. "...the thing is they all disappeared one day without telling me where they were going."

"Really? With the danger they're facing I would think they'd want your help," Masemune said.

"Well, if they're facing something dangerous then Kyoya probably wanted to leave me out of it," Sandra lied.

"That makes sense," Masemune said.

"By the way, these are some new friends I made. They're Blaze, Shori and Leo," Sandra said, motioning to her friends behind her.

"Nice to meet you," Blaze said.

"Come meet Toby, Zeo, King and Samara," Masemune said, leading them to the back.

"Samara's here? And who's King?" Sandra questioned. They entered the back room to see Toby and Zeo with a girl and an unfamiliar blue haired boy. The girl had brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders, hazel eyes and milky white skin. She wore an orange short-sleeved shirt with a blue vest, jeans, and blue cowgirl boots.

"Samara? What are you doing here?" Sandra asked.

"I just made friends here at the Dungeon Gym, and I joined it," Samara explained. "I didn't expect you to come by until later."

"And I'm sure you've heard that I'm King, a Legendary Blader," the boy boasted.

"Legendary Blader?" Sandra echoed, pretending she didn't know what she meant.

"That's why Gingka and the others came by," Masemune said. "They're trying to find all of the Legendary Bladers to stop the so called 'God of Destruction'."

"They've confirmed that Gingka, Kyoya, this new kid named Yuki, Ryuga, and King here are all Legendary Bladers," Toby explained.

"Kyoya's a Legendary Blader? They've got their work cut out for them in getting him to cooperate," Leo piped up.

"Do you know Kyoya?" Zeo asked.

"Yeah, he's my older brother," Leo answered.

"Speaking of Kyoya, Sandra, I hear you got a boyfriend," Samara said with a teasing smile.

"Samara! Don't you start too! How do you even know?" Sandra questioned.

"Alex told me everything I've missed out on when she came by with Gingka and the others. Though she didn't tell me about her boyfriend I figured it out," Samara explained , her smile growing bigger.

"How?" Sandra asked.

"Tsubasa came by and I could just see how close Alex was to him," Samara answered. "I also heard about Emma and Ryuga."

"I know that look on your face! Don't you dare try anything!" Sandra warned.

"I won't," Samara replied. Sandra sighed with relief, but then she tensed up when Samara added, "For now."

Sandra could see the wheels in Samara's head turning. She leaned over and whispered in Leo's ear, "Hurry and challenge the gym to a battle before Samara says something! I know that look!"

Leo nodded. "So, how about a battle?" he suggested. "That is why I came."

"Then, since I'm new to the gym, I'll be your opponent," Samara said, stepping forward.

"I want to battle too!" Shori piped up.

"Ok, you can battle me later, Little Girl," Masemune replied.

"I'm not a little girl!" Shori snapped. "Don't call me Little Girl!"

"What are you going to do about it, Little Girl?" Masemune taunted.

"When we battle, I'm going to make you eat those words!" Shori retorted, glaring fiercely at Masemune.

Sandra and Blaze exchanged wide-eyed looks. "Uh-oh," the said.

**Quick note:**

**I will try to use your OCs, Dequincy, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to use every single detail in the back story. I'll see what I can do though. I'll try to use most of it because it's an amazing idea. :)**

**Also, I wanted to put this note in the last chapter but I forgot to so I'll put it in this one. If you want to find out what happened with Kyoya's dad you can check out my story titled Kyoya's Dark Past. **

**Also I need information on Leo's bey before I write the next chapter.**

**Please R&R and I'll try to update soon. :)**


	15. Leo's Battle

Sandra stood with Blaze and Shori as Leo and Samara got ready to battle. Sandra was wondering who she should root for considering Leo and Samara were her friends. How was she supposed to choose between them?

Sandra glanced at Shori to see her still glaring at Masemune. Masemune returned the glare but it wasn't as intense as Shori's. Sandra turned her gaze back to Leo, not wanting to see Shori and Masemune's stare down.

"Let's do this, Leo!" Samara said with a smile.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Both beys circled around the stadium. Leo's bey was an amber color, but Sandra couldn't tell what bey it was. The bey's shape was similar to Kyoya's bey. Sandra looked at Samara's bey and could tell that it was an attacking bey. She recognized the face bolt and energy ring as a Striker but she couldn't tell what the fusion wheel was.

"Go now, Striker!" Samara ordered. Her bey charged at Leo's bey.

"Head's up, Simba!" Leo exclaimed as his bey dodged out of the way. Simba then circled around and clashed with Striker.

"If it's a head-on clash, Striker is unmatched!" Samara shouted as her Striker knocked Simba away. "Go again, Striker!" Striker went in for another attack, but Leo just smiled.

"Have it your way! Simba! Lion Gale Force Wall!" he commanded. The tornado came up and sent Striker flying.

"No! Striker!" Samara exclaimed. Striker looked as if it might land out of the stadium, but lucky for Samara, Striker landed right on the edge of the stadium. Samara sighed with relief. "That was way too close for comfort."

"You won't be so lucky next time! Simba!" Leo shouted. Simba charged at Striker, pushing it back toward the edge.

"Hang in there Striker! You can do it!" Samara said. She growled when Simba continued to push Striker back. "You're pretty good, Leo."

"I have to be if I'm going to surpass my brother," Leo replied.

"Surpass your brother?" Zeo echoed.

Leo nodded. "That's right. Kyoya is really strong. He's known as the King of Beasts with his partner Leone by his side. That makes me the Prince of Beasts. Lions fight for the title of king with other lions until one is proven stronger. If I beat Kyoya I'll prove myself worthy of the title King of Beasts. That's why I've been training long and hard, to become the strongest. I'll be able to live up to Kyoya's example."

Sandra watched Leo, taking in every word. _Leo..._

"That's all great Leo, but I'm not about to throw in the towel!" Samara said. "You want to win this battle? Then come at me with everything you've got!"

"You got it! Simba!" Leo shouted as his bey began to spin faster. "Special Move! Roar of the Prince!" The move looked just like Kyoya's old special move King Lion Tearing Blast.

"I will not allow myself to lose my first battle at this gym! Striker! Special Move! Sword of the Storms!" Samara ordered. Her bey glowed with aqua green energy as it charged right into the tornados.

"Go Samara! Go Leo!" Sandra cheered, not sure who to root for.

"Keep going, Samara!" Toby shouted. "You can do it!"

"Don't give up!" Masemune added.

"Striker!" Samara shouted.

"Simba!" Leo exclaimed.

An explosion shook the gym and both beys were sent flying out of the stadium, landing at their bladers feet.

"It's a tie?" King said in shock.

"Both bladers gave it their all, and that's what's most important," Blaze said with a smile.

"That was a great battle. Thanks for accepting my challenge," Leo said to Samara. "We should battle again sometime, but I'm going to win!"

Samara smiled as she picked up her bey, which Sandra could now identify as Storm Striker. "You're on, Leo!" Samara agreed.

"Now that that's done," Shori said, turning to Masemune. "Masemune! You're going down!"

"Bring it on, Little Girl!" Masemune taunted.

"You'll regret that!" Shori growled as she took Leo's place and aimed her launcher.

Masemune took Samara's place and aimed his launcher. "You're going to fall to my new Blitz Striker!"

Sandra blinked. _Blitz Striker?_ She looked at Masemune's bey. _Did his bey evolve too?_ Sandra's didn't have time for anymore thoughts before Shori and Masemune began counting down.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

**Ok guys, quick note.**

**zzaa3-I will use the OC you put in the reviews but I still don't know about the one you PM me. It's not yet decided but I'll see.**

**Dequincy-Thank you for all those ideas. They are amazing and I love them.**

**Also, some chapters coming up might turn into crossovers, just a fair warning, but this story will not become a crossover story. It's only going to be for one maybe two chapters and then it will go back to focusing on the Beyblade Metal Fight Gang and all the OCs.**

**Thanks for reading guys. Please R&R and I'll try to update soon. :)**


	16. The Phoenix of Life

Shori's bey and Masemune's bey clashed in the center of the stadium. Striker ended up winning the clash. _So Shori's bey is definitely not an attack type, _Sandra thought.

"Yeah! Go now Striker! Barrage Mode!" Masemune ordered. Striker's fusion wheel changed and it began hitting Shori's bey over and over again. "Yeah! Good job Striker!"

"If you think that's all it takes to beat the Phoenix of Life guess again. Phoenix!" Shori shouted. Her bey suddenly pulled away and hit Striker in the side.

"You may be strong but there's no way you can beat me because I'm the number one blader!" Masemune said as Striker charged in for another attack.

"Give it a rest," Shori retorted as Phoenix dodged the attack. Masemune growled and sent Striker to attack Phoenix again and again but Phoenix kept dodging.

"Sit still why don't you?" Masemune growled.

Phoenix suddenly stopped moving. "You mean like this?" Shori asked.

Masemune blinked in surprise. "Uh...yeah but..." He stopped and shook his head, regaining his composure. "Go now Striker!" His bey went in for another attack.

Shori grinned. "Bad move!"

"Say what?" Masemune exclaimed.

"Now Phoenix! Phoenix reborn!" Shori ordered. Phoenix began glowing with red light. When Striker collided with it, Striker was just sent flying back, its attack not even fazing Phoenix.

"No way!" Masemune shouted as Striker landed in the stadium near the edge, beginning to circle.

"Let's finish this, Phoenix!" Shori said. Phoenix shot forward, glowing with white light. "This is the power of the Phoenix of Life! Special Move! Light Wipe!" The attack hit Striker and sent it flying out of the stadium. Everyone gasped with surprise, except for Blaze, who was smiling. Everyone else was shocked because the attack sent Striker flying when it seemed to barely touch Striker at all.

"Nice one, Shori," Samara said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Samara," Shori replied with a smile. Blaze went over to congratulate Shori while Toby, Zeo and King went over to cheer Masemune up, who looked shocked and disappointed.

Sandra was about to join Samara, Blaze and Shori when Leo tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" he asked. Sandra nodded and followed him outside.

"What's up, Leo?" she asked him.

"I've been thinking it over and I've made up my mind," Leo began. "I want to see my father."

"Why?" Sandra asked, feeling confused.

"I want to find out why he killed my mother. Please, take me to him," Leo explained, a pleading look in his eyes.

Sandra thought it over for a minute. _His father is __dangerous, but Leo does have the right to talk to him and give his father a chance to explain himself._ She nodded. "Alright Leo. I'll take you to visit him tomorrow."

"Thank you Sandra!" Leo said with a smile. "You don't know how grateful I am right now."

Sandra smiled and was about to reply when Samara came out. "Leo? Jade wants to know if you want her to look at your bey."

"Who's Jade?" Leo asked.

Samara opened the gym doors wider to reveal a girl with fire red hair with a little goldish-brown mixed in. She had pale skin, and wore a small dark and light brown leather jacket that stopped at her mid-back with a light brown tank top that has a dark brown peace sign on it. She wore a skirt that was the same color as her jacket and stopped an inch above her knees. She wore brown combat boots and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"She's the gym's mechanic," Samara said.

Leo nodded. "Sure, it'd be great if she could look at my bey." He handed it to Samara and they all headed inside. Once Samara handed her the bey Jade vanished in the back room. Everyone began talking while Sandra stood away from the group with her cell phone. She went through her contacts until she found Timothy Mcgee. She pressed the call button.

"Agent Mcgee," said a male voice.

"Mcgee, it's Sandra," Sandra greeted.

"Hey Sandra. Is everything ok?" Mcgee asked.

"Yeah," Sandra answered after stopping to think for a moment. "But I need a favor."

"What is it?" Mcgee questioned.

"I need you to take me and Kyoya's brother Leo to visit his father," Sandra explained.

"Why?" Mcgee asked.

"Leo wants to talk to him," Sandra answered. "Please Mcgee? It would mean a lot."

There was a silence on the other end of the line and Sandra began to think he would say no. "Alright, I'll take you," Mcgee said at last.

"Thank you so much Mcgee," Sandra replied, relief washing over her. "We'll meet you outside the Navy Yard tomorrow." Sandra then said goodbye to Mcgee before hanging up her phone. She then went over and pulled Samara away from the group.

"Are you going to explain things to me now?" Samara asked.

Sandra nodded and began to fill her in on everything.

**Sorry this took longer than the last couple chapters. I've been really busy lately and have been trying to update my Beyblade/Power Rangers crossover more often. I'll try to update this one more often though.**

**Also I hope I got Jade right so far. And I also hope I got the special moves right.**

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R :)**


	17. Jail Visit

**Ok guys, before we start this chapter I need to tell you that Leo's father looks like Kyoya with no scars and that if you don't know what Mcgee looks like to look up a picture because I don't have a description of him. Sorry.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Sandra and Leo followed Mcgee through the jail's visitor center toward a room. "Now," Mcgee began. "Visiting hours end soon, so you only have half an hour. So don't waste any time getting him to tell you what you want. Understood?"

Sandra and Leo both nodded. "Thanks again, Mcgee," Sandra said as they stopped in front of the room.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Mcgee said. Sandra then followed Leo into the room where his dad was sitting. The man looked up and glared at Sandra.

"Well, if it isn't one of the rats that put me in here," he growled.

"Leave her alone, father," Leo snapped.

"Finally coming to visit your old man, Leo?" his father asked.

"I came to ask you why you did it?" Leo said. "Why did you kill mom?"

"Is that why you came?" his father questioned.

"I came to get answers," Leo answered. "I came to give you a chance to justify all the things you've done over the years. You lied about killing mom, and you hurt Kyoya! Why? You never did anything like that to me! Kyoya never deserved it! And mom didn't either!"

His father stayed silent before answering. "I only abused Kyoya because that's the only way I know and I got stressed a lot. My father was the same way. As for killing your mother, I had been considering it for awhile, but I never thought I would actually do it. I loved your mother, but she would always try and stop me from getting to Kyoya. I knew she was right, but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to kill her."

"Then why did you?" Leo asked.

"Someone else hired me to kill her," his father answered.

"Who?" Sandra asked, her curiosity sparking. _Who wanted Kyoya and Leo's mom dead?_ Something didn't feel right to her but she couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Leo's father looked as if he were about to answer but then there was a knock at the door. "Sandra! Leo!" It was Mcgee. "It's time to go!"

"If you come back tomorrow, I'll answer your question," Leo's father said. Guards then came in and led him out of the room. Mcgee then came in.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we need to come back tomorrow," Sandra answered.

Mcgee nodded. "Alright, I'll take you again tomorrow."

Sandra smiled at him. "Thanks Mcgee." She and Leo then followed Mcgee outside.

**This chapter was shorter than normal chapters and I'll try to make the others longer.**

**Anyway please R&R and I'll try to update soon :)**


	18. Shocking News

The next day Sandra met up with everyone at the Dungeon Gym. She still had time before she had to meet Mcgee with Leo, so she decided to jus hang out with her friends and relax while she could.

"So, where'd you go yesterday?" Samara asked.

"It's not important. Don't worry about it," Sandra replied, not wanting to tell her until she had all of the details.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Leo asked.

"We were training," Masemune answered.

"This gym is really serious about training," Shori commented.

"Yes but hard work..." Toby began.

"...will never let you down," Samara finished for him. Toby's face turned pink and he looked away from her. Masemune and Zeo smiled with amusement.

"Toby and Samara sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the two chanted.

Both Toby and Samara were blushing like crazy now. "Masemune! Zeo!" Toby shouted at them. Everyone just started laughing except Toby and Samara. They both just looked away from each other, their faces really red.

"You and Rydel, Samara," Sandra laughed.

"Hey! You like Kyoya!" Samara retorted.

"Yeah, but everybody knows that," Sandra pointed out.

"Hey! Samara!" called a voice. Everyone turned to see two girls and a boy standing at the gym entrance. The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had three red scars across his face. He wore a white sleeveless under shirt, blue jeans, light brown hiking boots, and a black watch on his right wrist. One of the girls had short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a black jacket that stops at her mid-back with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of skin tight, black fingerless gloves, a grey shirt, a black, skin tight mini skirt, a pair of black stockings that cover her whole legs, a pair of black spiked high-heel shoes, and pink lipstick. The other girl had long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore and black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink lemonade blouse, a red mini skirt, a pair of black skin tight jeans, yellow high-heel shoes and red glitter coded lipstick. Her jacket had purple spots on it.

Samara smiled and ran up to them. "Everyone," she began. "I'd like you to meet some new friends I've made. This is Rex, Gigi and Amber." She motioned to each person as she named them off. She then turned to the three. "And they are Sandra, Blaze, Shori, Leo, Masemune, Toby, Zeo, King and Jade."

"It's nice to meet you," the curly haired girl, Amber, said.

"The pleasure is ours," Blaze replied with a kind smile. Both girls smiled while Rex just nodded. Sandra blinked. An image of Kyoya flashed in her mind and she looked at the ground. The way Rex didn't say anything and nodded instead, and how he dressed reminded her a lot of Kyoya.

"Sandra?" Samara snapped Sandra out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Sandra looked up and saw everyone staring at her. Sandra forced her voice to sound calm as she nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." She headed out of the gym and leaned against the gym wall where the others wouldn't see her. _What are you doing Sandra? Why do you feel guilty if you're trying to protect him?_ She pulled Leone out and stared at it. _Am I really doing the right thing in leaving Kyoya out?_

"Hey," Sandra looked up to see the brown haired girl, Gigi, coming up to her. "What's wrong? You look sad."

"I am," Sandra replied. "Rex reminds me a lot of my boyfriend. I left on this journey without telling him and I'm starting to feel guilty. I wonder if I'm really doing the right thing in not telling him."

"Well, it depends on who your boyfriend is and what you're not telling him," Gigi said.

"My boyfriend's name is Kyoya," Sandra told her.

"As in Kyoya Tategami? Uses a Leone?" Gigi questioned.

"Yeah, did you watch the World Championships?" Sandra answered.

"Well yeah, but that's not how I know him," Gigi replied. "I'm Kyoya's ex-girlfriend. We broke up a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry," Sandra said, knowing how some ex-girlfriends acted toward their ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend.

Gigi just laughed. "Relax, I won't be out to get you," she reassured Sandra. "Besides, I have a new boyfriend."

"Let me guess...Rex?" Sandra said.

"Yeah," Gigi nodded. "Now, why don't you come back in and talk with everybody?"

"Actually, it's about time Leo and I got going. We're going to visit his dad in jail," Sandra explained.

"Why don't we come with you?" Gigi suggested.

Sandra smiled and nodded. "I don't see why not." The two then headed in where they saw Leo and Amber talking and catching up. "Leo, time to go!" Sandra called.

"Amber! Rex! We're going with them," Gigi added.

"Since they're coming do you want to come, Samara?" Sandra offered.

"I have nothing better to do," Samara answered. An evil grin crept its way onto her face. "We can talk on the way."

"Don't start now!" Sandra sighed.

"Do you want to come too, Jade?" Samara asked.

"No, I'll stay here," Jade replied. "These four will need someone to look at their beys."

"We'll see you later then," Samara said as the group left.

They were about half way to the Navy Yard when Sandra got a call from Mcgee. Everyone stopped and let her answer. "Hey Mcgee. We're almost to the Navy Yard," Sandra said.

"Go to the jail instead. The whole team's over here," Mcgee said quickly.

"Why? What happened Mcgee?" Sandra questioned.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Hurry!" Mcgee answered. He then hung up.

"Mcgee wait!" Sandra sighed and put her phone up.

"Is everything alright?" Leo asked.

"My guess would be no," Sandra answered. She then dashed toward the jail, leaving the others to follow.

"The Navy Yard's the other way, Sandra!" Leo called.

"Forget the Navy Yard!" Sandra shouted back.

When they reached the jail they stopped, panting. They found Mcgee and went up to him. "What happened, Mcgee?" Sandra asked.

"It's Leo's dad," Mcgee answered. "He was found in his cell this morning, dead."

"What?" Leo gasped in shock.

"How? He was fine yesterday," Sandra pointed out.

"We are not sure yet, but I'll let you know when we know," Mcgee promised. Sandra nodded, but Mcgee continued. "By the way, Sandra, that was really nice, what you did for Leo's father yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Sandra asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Yesterday I heard you came back an hour later and brought Leo's father something to eat and drink. They said you two were talking as if nothing ever happened between you," Mcgee explained.

"I did what?" Sandra said in shock. _If it wasn't me then it was..._

"But Sandra was with us the whole time yesterday," Leo pointed out.

"The camera's don't lie, Leo," Mcgee said.

"But..." Leo began to protest but Sandra stopped him.

"No Leo," she said. "Can you let me know how Leo's father died after Ducky finishes the autopsy, Mcgee?"

"Of course," Mcgee replied.

"Thanks Mcgee," Sandra said. "Hope to talk to you soon." With that the group left, dark thoughts racing through Sandra's mind. _I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger._

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long but I've been busy lately with driving school and trying to get my permit. Plus I was barely home all day today so I couldn't update until now. Yesterday I was busy cleaning my room, going through closets, and all that stuff. Yay me! (not really). Anyway I'll try and update the next chapter sooner but with the studying I need to do to get my permit I don't know when I'll update, so we'll see.**

**Thanks for reading and being patient with me guys. Please R&R :)**


	19. Suicide or Murder?

Sandra paced outside the Dungeon Gym the next day waiting for Mcgee to call. Blaze, Shori, Samara, Leo, Gigi, Amber, Rex and Jade watched her and talked amongst themselves. Sandra had been trying to shake her uneasy feeling all morning but she just couldn't. _Hurry up, Mcgee!_

"How could Sandra be in two places at once?" she heard Amber asking.

"I don't know, but that's what Mcgee said," Leo answered.

"Something's not right," Gigi piped up. "I just don't know what."

"Plus my dad was fine yesterday. How could he die overnight?" Leo asked. Nobody answered because nobody had an answer. Samara stared at Sandra, a knowing look in her eyes. Sandra didn't meet her gaze, knowing what she would see. _Come on, Mcgee!_

As if on cue, her phone rang. Sandra quickly picked it up, knowing it was Mcgee. "What'd Ducky find?" she asked.

"Ducky and Abby found poison in Leo's father's system," Mcgee answered. "It makes sense since we found an empty bottle of poison in his hand when we moved the body. We've ruled it as suicide."

"That makes sense," Sandra said, though she didn't believe it herself.

"Is everything alright, Sandra?" Mcgee asked. "You seem a little on edge lately."

"Everything's fine Mcgee," Sandra lied. "Listen I've got to go."

"Alright, bye," Mcgee replied and they both hung up. _Sorry Mcgee._

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"They found poison in Leo's dad's system. They also found an empty bottle of poison in his hand when they moved the body. Mcgee said they ruled it as a suicide," Sandra explained.

Leo looked down at the ground and said nothing. Gigi put her hand on his shoulder. "I' so sorry, Leo," she said.

Sandra clenched her teeth and fists and growled slightly. _That was not suicide!_ She pulled up her phone and called Emma. It wasn't long before her rival picked up. "Hey Sandra. I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger," Sandra said.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"Kyoya's father was found dead this morning. I apparently went to visit him an hour after I really visited him but I was over here at the Dugeon Gym. It's been ruled as suicide because they found a bottle of poison in his hand but I don't believe it. Apparently someone had hired Kyoya's father to kill his mother and I think the same person hired my evil self to kill his dad," Sandra explained, quietly, hoping the others wouldn't hear her.

"That is bad," Emma said. "You should probably get away from there as soon as possible."

Sandra nodded as a thought crossed her mind. "Emma, has my evil self escaped the other dimension anytime in the past?"

"No, she hasn't," Emma answered. "My bey reacts whenever the portal opens. If it opened, I would've known."

"Alright, I've got to go. I'll call you if anything else comes up," Sandra promised before hanging up her phone. She looked at her friends to see them staring at her. _They heard me!_

"Sandra, what's going on?" Leo asked.

Sandra sighed. "I don't think Leo's father committed suicide. He was murdered."

"Why do you think that?" Gigi asked.

"Leo's father promised to tell us who hired him to kill Leo's mother. Plus what Mcgee said, that I came back to visit Leo's father later. It wasn't me but my evil self from another world," Sandra explained.

"Evil self?" Amber echoed.

Sandra nodded. "Whenever my rival, Emma, and I battle a portal opens sometimes. That portal is the gate to another dimension where people who are good in our world are bad over there and vise versa. My evil self has crossed over to this world. I've been, along with some friends, have been trying to find her and send her back. But it's hard because two Sandra's can't exist in the same world." Sandra locked eyes with Leo before continuing. "I believe my evil self was hired to kill your father by whoever hired your father to kill your mother. Whoever that person was, they didn't want to be found out."

Everyone stayed silent. Gigi, Amber and Rex exchanged glances and nodded. "We want to help," Gigi said.

Sandra stared at them in surprise. "But this is my fight. You guys don't have to get involved."

"We know, but we also know that you're going to need all the help you can get. We aren't going to stand by while a friend's in danger," Amber explained.

"Right," Rex agreed, nodding.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Sandra said, smiling, but it quickly faded and she looked at Leo. "Leo, I think it's best if you came too. Since it looks like your family is the one being targeted, you might be their next target," she explained.

Leo nodded. "I understand. I would've come anyway." He then looked down at the ground.

Gigi put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. "It'll be ok, Leo. It seems bad now, but it'll get better."

"You say that as if it's happened to you before," Blaze commented.

"It has," Gigi said. "I lost my sister, Stacy, about two years ago."

"What happened?" Jade asked, shyly.

"She had an accident on a snowy mountain two years ago in Japan," Gigi answered, a little grief showing in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Sandra said. She wouldn't want to lose her brother. If she lost Matt she didn't know what she'd do.

"Don't be," Gigi replied. "Stacy's death was her own fault."

"How so?" Sandra asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Gigi countered. "You guys could be here awhile."

"I've got time," Sandra said.

"Well, Stacy wasn't exactly the nicest person," Gigi began. "She came from Las Vegas and at first I was happy to see her, but that changed after the horrible things she did. Stacy was obsessed with Kyoya and wanted to be with him, but she couldn't because Kyoya was my boyfriend. Then Leo fell ill with a sickness that threatened his life. He needed a blood transplant and Stacy was a match for him. She tried to blackmail me by saying she'd let Leo die unless I broke up with Kyoya and ended my friendship with Amber and her boyfriend Riku. Knowing that they had found another blood donor in Australia I told her to go back to Las Vegas. But then we found out that the other blood donor died in a car accident. I wasn't willing to let Leo die, so I went back to Stacy and took her deal. Stacy donated blood to Leo and he made a full recovery. Since I made a deal with her, I did what she told me and made Kyoya, Leo, Amber and Riku believe I wanted nothing to do with them. I let them believe that for a whole year. I could only watch as Stacy tricked Kyoya into falling in love with her, and as Stacy became close friends with Leo, Amber and Riku. Then my mother came to Japan for a visit and she discovered what Stacy had done. She was going to tell Kyoya, but she suffered a stroke that rendered her speechless for some time. Stacy then took her to a cabin on a snowy mountain and held her hostage. Around that time, I finally had decided to tell Kyoya, Leo, Amber and Riku the truth, but before I could, Stacy pulled a gun on me and took me to the cabin as well. Stacy intended to kill both me and my mother. However, during a bey battle between myself and Stacy my bey, Mew, knocked over a lantern and set the cabin on fire. Both me an my mother were rescued by Kyoya, Leo, Amber and Riku. When we were crossing a frozen lake we saw that Stacy had escaped and was crossing too, but the ice broke beneath her and she fell into the freezing water. Kyoya dived in and tried to save her, but after awhile he didn't come up. Riku then dived in to search for both Kyoya and Stacy, but he didn't come up after awhile either, so Amber called the fire department and the hospital like Riku had told her to before he dove into the water. If she hadn't we would've lost three people that night. Firemen, rescue searchers and the ambulance soon arrived and found both Kyoya and Riku, who were both frozen and felt like solid steel. We all went to the hospital and were happy to hear that Kyoya and Riku were going to be ok, but Stacy wasn't so lucky. They had never found her and the cops pronounced her dead after a twenty-four hour search. The only thing they found was Stacy's bey, Nibiru, which they gave to me. Ever since then I've always used my older sister's bey in battle. I feel close to her when I battle with her bey. It's as if she's still here and nothing ever happened between us."

"Wow," was all Sandra could say. Knowing that Gigi went through all that and ended up losing her sister in the end was awful. Even though Stacy had done all those awful things to Gigi, Sandra knew that Gigi still cared for her sister, and was sad when she died. Sandra really felt for her. "Can...Can I see Nibiru?"

Gigi nodded, pulling out her bey and showing it to Sandra. It was red and looked just like Benkei's Dark Bull. Sandra nodded. "Looks pretty strong," she commented.

"It is," Gigi replied putting her bey away.

"What's going on over here?" A boy came up to the group and Amber smiled.

"Riku!" Amber exclaimed as she gave him a hug. Riku had long, shaggy silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a black, zip-up, sleeveless shirt under and white, yellow trim vest with one blue line going around the waist, baggy jeans, a black belt, white shoes with yellow laces and silver trim, and one faint grey, fingerless glove on his left hand that covered his wrist.

"Nice to see you again, Leo," Riku said after Amber introduced him to everyone.

Leo smiled and nodded. "Same to you."

Amber then told Riku everything that was going on. "You'll help too, right Riku? Please!" Amber begged.

"Sure," Riku agreed. His cell phone then started to ring. He took one look at it and his face became serious. "Excuse me for a moment. I have to take this." Riku stepped away from the group and answered it. Amber watched him, her smile gone.

"What's wrong Amber?" Blaze asked.

"He's been taking a lot of private calls recently and he won't tell me what they're about. I'm a little worried," Amber confessed.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Leo assured her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Amber agreed.

"So, when are we leaving?" Rex asked.

"Tomorrow," Sandra answered. She planned to go find Leonora and see how she was doing. Sandra could just hope everything was alright and nothing bad had happened.

**Finally got this done! It seemed like it took me forever to write this! It's the longest chapter in this story so far. I hope you guys liked it. :)**

**Please R&R :)**


	20. Meeting Up with Leonora

Sandra led the group toward the base of Mist Mountain. Leonora was meeting them there. Sandra hoped that they weren't climbing the mountain. She was limping again, worse than before. The others were glancing at her constantly but she ignored them. Instead she pulled out her phone and called Alex. Sandra figured that she at least owed Alex a call, even if she wasn't going to tell her what was going on.

"Hi Sandra," Alex greeted in a perky tone.

"Someone had too much sugar," Sandra commented.

"No I didn't," Alex argued.

"Sure you didn't," Sandra said, giggling a little.

"So, what are you up to?" Alex asked.

"Not much," Sandra lied. "I really miss you guys."

"We miss you too," Alex replied. "Without you here Kyoya went back to his old self. Grumpy and not willing to listen to anybody."

"He is not grumpy. It's just his personality," Sandra argued.

"I still don't see how you deal with him. He gets mad a lot," Alex said.

"I just laugh when he gets mad. It's cute," Sandra replied.

"Yeah but you're the only one that can do that because he won't get mad at you," Alex argued.

"True," Sandra agreed, giggling a little.

"By the way, the others and I really enjoyed your company when you were traveling with us," Alex said.

Sandra stopped and her smile faded. The other stopped and few feet in front of her. _I didn't travel with them,_ she thought. _If it wasn't me then that means my evil self was traveling with them, passing herself off as me._

"Sandra? Are you still there?" Alex asked, snapping Sandra out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here," Sandra answered. "And I had a great time too."

"So have you run into Kyoya?" Alex asked.

"I thought he was with you," Sandra answered.

"Stop playing games Sandra. He left the group, remember?" Alex replied. "You kissed him before he left and then later you left."

_She did what?_ Sandra hid the anger rising inside her as she replied, "Yeah I remember. Can't fool you can I? But I haven't seen Kyoya."

"That's too bad, but I'm sure he's fine," Alex said.

"Yeah, Kyoya can take care of himself," Sandra agreed. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, but I've got to go."

"Alright, bye Sandra," Alex said before they both hung up their phones. Sandra clenched her fist.

"When I find me, I'm going to kill her!" Sandra growled.

"She is talking about her evil self, right?" Amber asked.

"I hope," Blaze answered.

"Come on, guys! Let's hurry!" Sandra took off, forgetting the pain in her leg. The other followed, all of them confused.

When the base of the mountain came into view, Sandra saw Leonora waiting with Nile and Demure beside her. When Leonora spotted her she waved but kept the serious look on her face as she called, "Sandra! Over here!" As Sandra and the others stopped in front of them she asked, "Who are they?"

"They're Blaze, Shori, Leo, Gigi, Amber, Rex and Riku," Sandra answered. Samara and Jade had stayed back in America to watch over things there. Plus Jade just knew that Masemune, Toby, Zeo and King would need somebody to look at their beys.

"Look, I hope you don't mind but I told Nil and Demure what's going on because they can get us through Mist Mountain," Leonora explained.

"Least of my worries right now," Sandra rasped. "First I find out I murdered someone and now I hear that I was traveling with you guys?"

"You murdered someone?" Leonora exclaimed in shock.

"Not me but the other me," Sandra clarified. "But that's not the point right now. How's everything been going over here?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but we did meet someone that you might want to meet," Leonora reported. "He might be able to shed some light on out situation."

"And we have to go through this Mist Mountain to get to him I'm guessing?" Leo assumed.

Nile nodded. "That's right. But it's harder than it looks. When we go in you can't move anywhere until we tell you it's safe, understood?"

"Got it," Rex answered.

"Then let's go," Leonora said as she, Nile and Demure began to lead the way into Mist Mountain.

"Keep a lookout, Demure," Nile ordered.

"I'm on it, Nile," Demure replied.

As they headed into Mist Mountain they passed Aguma, Bao, a guys who had participated in the tag-team tournament named Johannes, an unfamiliar girl and the members of the Beylin Fist. The girl was skinny with fair skin, light blue hair with dark blue highlights, sharp teeth and pale green eyes. She wore a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with eyes printed on it, dark blue track pant and ocean blue track shoes. The group stopped and stared at them as they went in. Nile glared at them.

"Hey Aguma, Bao," Sandra greeted them but they didn't return her greeting. The just stared at her. As they disappeared from sight, Sandra murmured, "What was that about? Why were they staring at me like that?" _Something's not right,_ she thought. _But what?_

**Sorry this chapter took so long but now that I've got my permit my dad is trying to get me out and driving and I also have Drivers Ed. on top of that, but now I should be able to update more often because Drivers Ed. is over. I had my last class yesterday. The day before that I was studying for my final. So I should be able to update more often now unless something else pops up, but when the 29th comes I'm going to have Band Camp. When you're in Marching Band you have to go to Band Camp because it prepares you for the season. But it's more like a class at the school so it's not an actual camp, so don't think I won't update at all because I will try to.**

**So anyway, thanks for reading guys. Please R&R :)**


	21. Guardian of the Temple, Dynamis

Sandra and the others followed as Nile led the way threw Mist Mountain. It was nighttime, and they had finally made it out in the open to what looked like ruins. As they walked Sandra couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Everyone stopped at a large stone door that led into a temple. Nile turned to Leonora. "Would you do it, Leonora?" he asked.

Leonora blinked with surprise but nodded. "Sure Nile." She walked down in front of one of the stone pillars. She looked up at the stars before raising her launcher. "Let it rip!" she exclaimed as she launcher her bey. Her bey went through multiple holes in the stone pillars, lighting up the tops of them until it created the swan constellation. The door then opened.

"Great job, Leonora," Nile said.

"Thanks," Leonora's cheeks turned the faintest color of pink. Sandra smiled with amusement.

The group headed into the temple. They stopped when they saw someone sitting at the back of the temple. Sandra blinked and narrowed her eyes. _Have I seen him before?_

"So, you have returned," the boy said, standing up.

"Hello Dynamis," Leonora greeted.

"Greetings," Dynamis returned her greeting. "I see that you brought Sandra. The real Sandra."

Leonora stared at him. "You knew?"

Dynamis nodded. "I knew that this would happen a long time ago, but that's not the only reason. I've met Sandra before." His gaze rested on Sandra. "You remember when you got your bey, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sandra answered. "This mysterious boy gave Leone to me but I couldn't see hi face because his hood was covering his face." Realization then struck Sandra. "That was you?"

Dynamis smiled and nodded. "Yes. Leone was in this temple for a long time, waiting for a blader like you."

"A blader like me?" Sandra echoed.

"Yes. Leone is a very special bey," Dynamis continued. "I'm sure you've heard of the God of Destruction Nemesis. Several thousand years ago when the star fragment that was used to create Nemesis fell to Earth, another star fragment also fell to Earth. This one was pure, and was somehow able to feel emotions."

"Feel emotions?" Leo echoed.

"A star fragment could feel emotions? But how?" Blaze asked.

"Nobody knows," Dynamis answered. "That star fragment landed in Africa and nobody knew about it for a long time. Then King Hades and Nemesis were defeated by the five warriors with the help of Gaia. But Hades made a promise to return, and that made the five warriors worry. They then went to Africa and found the star fragment, and used it to create a bey stronger than Nemesis. That bey was Galaxy Leone."

"Galaxy Leone? Stronger than Nemesis?" Nile gasped in shock.

Dynamis nodded. "But Galaxy Leone had a mind of its own. It refused to battle with anyone. And adding to that, Galaxy Leone's power had yet to grow to its full potential. So the warriors hid Leone in this temple so bad people couldn't get their hands on it. It remained here for years until the day I gave it to you."

"But why me?" Sandra asked.

"Leone sensed your love for beyblades from the first time you saw them, so Leone chose you," Dynamis answered.

"But the Legendary Bladers are going to take care of Nemesis right?" Leonora asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean Nemesis will be gone for good," Dynamis answered darkly.

Sandra opened her mouth to say something but a voice interrupted her. "So the power of that Leone is a real threat, huh?" Everyone turned to see the unfamiliar girl from before.

"Who are you?" Gigi asked.

"My name is Neptune Ocean," the girl answered. "And I'm here to stop you, Sandra!"

Sandra blinked with surprise. "Why? What did I do?" she asked.

"You're a threat to Nemesis. That's all there is to it," Neptune replied. "Although, if you joined Nemesis then we wouldn't have a problem."

"No way! I'm not joining Nemesis!" Sandra retorted.

"You shouldn't be making threats when you stand there all alone!" Rex growled.

"Who ever said I was alone?" Neptune countered.

"You're standing there alone," Shori pointed out. "How can you say that you're not alone?"

Neptune said nothing. She just turned her gaze to Riku, who had his eyes close. Amber looked at him. "Riku?"

Riku opened his eyes and met her gaze. "I'm sorry Amber," he said before he walked over to Neptune's side.

"Riku..." Leo breathed.

Riku and Neptune then raised their launchers. "Battle Sandra!" Neptune demanded.

Sandra gritted her teeth and reached for her launcher, but then Leonora and Nile stepped in her way. "Sandra! You have to get out of here!" Nile said.

"But I..." Sandra began to protest.

"Leave these two to us," Leonora cut her off. "Go find your evil self and send her back to where she came from."

Sandra stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright."

"Demure! Lead them out!" Nile ordered. Demure nodded and ran out the door with the group following.

"Good luck Leonora, Nile!" Sandra called as she followed. _Be careful you two!_

**Sorry this took so long. I didn't have as much time as I'd thought. I'll try to update a lot more this week since next week I have band camp. When that starts it's going to take up most of my day.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Please R&R :)**


	22. What next?

Sandra laid on her back gazing at the stars, her hands behind her head. The group was camping out in a forest clearing that night, but Sandra had no idea what she should do when morning came. She knew she needed to tell Erica what was going on, but she was worried about Kyoya. He was out all by himself. If the person that killed Kyoya and Leo's father could go after Leo, they could also go after Kyoya, and while he was alone he was an easier target. Sandra sighed. _I don't know what to do anymore._

"Sandra?" Sandra looked to see Gigi sitting up. "Can't sleep?"

"No, not really," Sandra replied. "I just have so much on my mind. I don't even know what to do next. I have to find my friend Erica and tell her what's going on, but at the same time I'm worried about Kyoya. If there's a chance that someone might go after Leo, then there's a chance that someone might go after Kyoya too. Kyoya's all by himself out there."

"Kyoya can take care of himself," Gigi pointed out.

"I know but I still worry about him, and I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to him," Sandra replied.

"You really love him, don't you?" Gigi asked.

Sandra nodded. "I do, and even after all the things we've been through he's stuck by me."

"Well, later, we could go find him if you wanted," Gigi suggested.

Sandra nodded in agreement. "But what do we do until then?" she asked.

"Well, my parents work for the WBBA and they're hosting a tournament on Beyster Island. We could go participate in that," Gigi explained.

"Sounds good. I could use some practice," Sandra replied. "And it sounds like a lot of strong bladers are going to be there."

"So you're in?" Gigi questioned.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah. I'll just call Erica and explain everything that's going on before the tournament. Then afterwards once the tournament is over, we can go and look for Kyoya."

"Sounds like a plan," Gigi said.

"Riku...no..." Amber murmured in her sleep. Gigi and Sandra looked at her. Worry filled Gigi's eyes.

"I hope Amber will be ok," she said. "She hasn't been the same since earlier when Riku...you know."

Sandra blinked, sympathetically. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"How can you be sure?" Gigi asked.

"Because we're going to make Riki see the truth," Sandra answered. She then looked at the moon, which was high in the sky. "We'd better get some sleep. Good night, Gigi."

"Good night, Sandra," Gigi said. The two then fell silently to sleep.

**Sorry that this one was shorter compared to other chapters. I'll try to write longer ones. The next one will definitely be longer (I hope). Anyway, please R&R :)**


	23. Go! Beyster Island!

Sandra and the others followed Gigi through the halls of the America WBBA building. They were going to see Gigi's parents before the tournament started. Sandra still hadn't gotten around to calling Erica. She figured that she'd do it after the tournament. Right now she just needed to put everything else to the back of her mind and focus on the tournament.

Gigi led them into a room that looked exactly like Ryo's office back in Japan. In the room stood a man and woman. The man had brown hair, golden eyes and he wore an orange suit. The woman had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue, long-sleeve suit top, a black mini-skirt, grey stockings that go all the way up to the end of her legs, and black high-heel shoes. Gigi ran up and hugged them both. She then looked back at the group. "These are my parents, Cherleen and Henry," she said. She then looked back at her parents. "I'm sure you remember Leo. The others are Sandra, Blaze and Shori. We're all competing in the Beyster Island tournament."

"We were just about to head over there in the helicopter," Cherleen replied.

"We could give you a ride if you want," Henry offered.

"That would be great," Gigi said. "Thanks mom, dad."

"It's no problem at all, dear," Cherleen replied. "And we know that you'll do well."

"I'm going to win it!" Gigi declared.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Rex said, competitively. "Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

Gigi smiled, competitively. "You're on, Rex."

_Kyoya would say something like that,_ Sandra thought with a pang of sadness as the group followed Cherleen and Henry out of the room. Sandra stared at the ground with her hands in her pockets the whole way to the helicopter.

* * *

Sandra stood with her friends among a large crowd of bladers on Beyster Island. _So many bladers, _Sandra thought. She glanced around, trying to see if anyone she knew was there. Sandra smiled when she saw Gingka, Alex, Madoka, Yuki, Benkei, Masemune, King, Zeo, Toby, Samara and Jade. Sandra was about to run up to them but red lightning suddenly struck in the center of the crowd. When it vanished everyone gasped when they saw Ryuga. Emma was right beside him along with a shorter figure in a brown cloak and hat. Sandra narrowed her eyes. _Kenta?_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice boomed. Blader DJ suddenly jumped up on stage. "Welcome to the Beyster Island Championship!" The crowd cheered and Blader DJ continued. "Hey, it's me! Blader DJ! Since there haven't been any tournaments in Japan I haven't been needed, but this Beyster Island does not have it's own DJ! Yes! So I have finally been called back to action! Thank you Beyster Island! Now then, let's get right into explaining the special rules of this tournament! The most important factor in this tournament is that we do not know who will battle who in advance of a match. All the bladers must start from this rock quarry and head for the mountain peak. There are many routes leading to that peak. You can follow any route that you please, but there are stadiums that act as checkpoints set up along all of them. When bladers reach one of these stadiums a battle will begin! Only the one who wins will be able to move on to the next stadium. And the final battle will be held between the two bladers who reach the peak the fastest. And the winner will get this great prize! A full-size Moby statue trophy made of gold!" Blader DJ pointed at the large trophy.

"Where would anyone put a trophy that big?" Shori asked, her mouth gaping.

"So is everybody ready? The tournament is about to start!" Blader DJ continued. "You will start from one of the tunnels in the rock quarry. You may use any entrance you like. Find your own path. That is he Beyster Island Championship! Go for the gold! 3! 2! 1! Go get it!"

Everyone in the crowd charged forward. Gigi and Amber took the same tunnel while Rex and Leo each chose their own. Blaze and Shori chose a tunnel and ran in together, leaving Sandra to choose her own way. She randomly picked a tunnel and ran inside.

It wasn't long before Sandra reached one of the checkpoints. "Ok, now where's my opponent?" she asked herself.

"I'm over here," answered a voice. A girl jumped down on the other side of the stadium. The girl had straight, waist-long silver-grey hair like Tsubasa's. Her bangs swooped down to the left and covered one of her green eyes. A small piece of hair that was dyed blue hung down above her right eye. She had light skin and a slim frame. She wore a white leather hacket embroidered with blue feathery designs on the sleeves and bottom half of the jacket and a blue shirt underneath. She wore snug blue-jeans that flair out below the knees, and black calf-high boots. She also wore white leather gloves that were similar to Tsubasa's with two feathers emrboided on the back. One feather was blue while the other was purple. "I'm Sora Otori."

"Otori?" Sandra echoed. "Are you by any chance related to Tsubasa Otori?"

"Yep, I'm his sister," Sora answered.

"Cool. I'm his friend Sandra," Sandra introduced herself. She pulled out her launcher and aimed it. "Let's battle, Sora!"

Sora smiled and copied her. "Bring it on, Sandra!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

**Ok guys a few notes before we end this chapter.**

**First off, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been very busy with marching band camp and I've gotten into this hack game online called Pokémon Light Platinum. So if I take awhile to update I'm so sorry. I'll try my best to do better.**

**Also, I wasn't going to end this chapter here, but I figured your guys deserved an update for being so patient, so the battle will be next chapter.**

**And, specifically for Dequincy, I don't think I can use the idea of Ansem because I don't want to make it too similar to Kingdom Hearts. I haven't played through all of Kingdom Hearts but I do have Kingdom Hearts 2 for the PlayStation so I hope you're ok with that. It was a really great idea but I can't use it. Sorry.**

**Also, I forgot to put this is the past two chapters, I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I never thought I would get 100+ reviews on any story let alone this one, so thank you all for those. They really mean a lot :)**

**That's all for now guys. Please R&R :)**


	24. The Battle with Sora

"Go Ice Swan!" Sora ordered and her bey charged at Leone.

"Not happening!" Sandra exclaimed as Leone's spin track became taller, allowing it to dodge the attack.

"Nice move, but don't think that's all it takes to defeat my Ice Swan," Sora smirked.

Sandra narrowed her eyes. "Go Leone!" Leone sped toward Swan.

"Swan! Icicle Smash!" Sora exclaimed. A swan appeared and it flung icicles at Leone, knocking it back.

"Leone! Hang on! True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Sandra commanded. The tornado appeared, protecting Leone from the other icicles. "Ha! Get by that wall!" Sandra challenged, smiling. _I've got you now!_

"Gladly!" Sora replied. "Swan! Frozen Pond!" Swan settled in the middle of the stadium and the stadium suddenly started to turn to ice. Leone lost all of its traction and was sent flying into the air, the tornado vanishing.

"Leone!" Sandra gasped. _What do I do now? I can't attack her easily, and I'm already getting tired. _Sandra blinked, a thought entering her head. _I remember hearing that Gingka was in a similar position. If he could win then so can I! _Sandra looked up at Leone, closing her eyes for a brief moment. _I believe in you Leone. _She then opened her eyes. "Leone! Smash Mode! Go now!" she shouted. Leone's fusion wheel shifted and it dove down toward Swan.

"Nice move, but not good enough! You're just helping me out!" Sora said as Swan moved and Leone crashed into the center of the stadium. Sora smirked. "That was a good battle, but I won in the end."

Sandra took a big breath and smiled. "It's not over."

"What? But Leone crashed!" Sora protested.

"Leone is still spinning," Sandra replied, pointing to the center of the stadium. Not even two seconds later Leone shot out of the ice.

"But how did it survive that crash?" Sora asked in shock as Leone began to travel on the cracks.

"Finish it Leone!" Sandra ordered.

"No! This isn't over yet! I still have one more trick, and I think it's worth it," Sora said. "Ice Swan! Special Move! Southern Cross!" White light enveloped the stadium. The move looked like a combination of Mystic Zone and Inferno Blast. "Once this move is finished, Leone will have stopped!"

Sandra gasped. _No! I can't let that happen!_ She began to pant heavily. _I'm not going to let myself lose! Not here! Not now! _Sandra shut her eyes tight and raised her head to the sky. "I won't lose! Not here! Not now!" she yelled as a turquoise aura surrounded her and Leone. Leone began circling inside the white light. A tornado surrounded Leone as it moved faster and faster. "Special Move! Fierce Tornado Clash!" Suddenly Swan's special move vanished and Leone charged at it. "Now go!" Leone crashed into Swan, sending it flying out of the stadium.

Sandra caught Leone and, feeling exhausted, let herself fall to the ground, lying on her back on the ground with her eyes closed. She opened them again when she heard footsteps nearby. It was Sora holding out her hand. Sandra smiled and took it.

"You're really strong," Sora said as she helped Sandra up.

"Thanks, so are you," Sandra replied.

"The path is open now," Sora said, pointing to the tunnel. "Good luck."

"You could come with me if you wanted," Sandra offered.

"Ok, I will," Sora replied, smiling. They were about to head off when they heard a voice.

"You're not going anywhere yet," A lady jumped down, blocking their path.

Sandra tensed up. "Who are you?"

The lady looked at her. "I am Lady Shadow."

**Hey guys. A one thing before I end this chapter, and everyone please read because I know that this has crossed a lot of you minds.**

**I don't mind you asking, "When do you plan to update?" but I do mind when I see, "Are you ever going to update?" It's especially frustrating when it's on another story. Please don't do that. I will update. You can be sure of it because I love this story too much to stop now, but I have other stories besides this one that I can't just neglect. Plus, I have been really busy lately. School just started up again, I'm trying to get hours in driving, I have Marching Band practice three days a week after school, and I have to practice on my own too. And this time I used to update right now is really short because I have a party tonight that I have to go too, and I have a party tomorrow too. And don't think I'm saying this to be mean. I'm not, but I am doing what I can to keep this going. I completely understand that you can get a little impatient and that's fine. I am fine with you asking when I plan to update, but if you ask me if I'm ever going to update it gets on my nerves. Especially since my brother does the same thing with different things. So please, please, please, I beg you, don't do that. If you want to message me and ask when I plan on updating by all means do so. Usually I don't have a plan. I just do it when I find time, but I can't always find the time. So please be patient with me. I'm tired, and a little stressed so please don't do this to me.**

**Now that I've gotten that off my chest I feel much better. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update soon but no promises. The next chapter is when we'll find out about Lady Shadow. Anyway please R&R :)**


	25. Lady Shadow

Sandra and Sora stared at Lady Shadow. The mysterious woman wore an Italian white mask that covers her whole face with black feathers sticking out of the top and glitter gold lips. She wore a black, long-sleeved top, a wide spikey black tutu that goes up to the end of her legs, a pair of black gloves that goes to the end of her elbows, black, skin tight jeans, black high heel boots and a black cape like the one Sandra saw Kenta wearing earlier. Her eyes were a dark blue. _Who is she? And what does she want?_

"What do you want?" Sandra asked.

"I know what's going on," Lady Shadow answered. "I know that the people who want to revive Nemesis are after you. If I were you, I'd take the hint."

"What hint?" Sandra asked.

"They sent Neptune after you as a warning. A warning for you not to get involved in the revival of Nemesis," Lady Shadow explained.

"I don't care what they want me to do," Sandra said. "If they want a fight, bring it on! I'll fight this Nemesis guy anytime anywhere!"

"Fine, have it your way. But just remember: Crossing the people who want to revive Nemesis is suicide. Your boyfriend's father learned that lesson the hard way," Lady Shadow warned.

Sandra stared at her in shock. "You know about that?"

"Of course. The killer told a friend of yours in person," Lady Shadow replied.

"What friend?" Sandra asked.

Lady Shadow shook her head. "I can only tell you that your friend is working undercover with the people who want to revive Nemesis in order to figure out a way to stop their plans. Your friend told me what the killer revealed to him."

"But who is he?" Sandra pressed.

"I can not say, but I can tell you that your boyfriend, Kyoya, may be in more danger than you know," Lady Shadow said. "The killer has had their eye on him for two whole years now."

_Two years? That means the killer targeted Kyoya first, _Sandra thought. She shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. If they really had their eye on Kyoya, then why didn't they make any attempts on his life?"

"The killer did make attempts on his life. Kyoya just never knew it. Do the words Dark Nebula and Hades Inc. ring any bells?" Lady Shadow questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sandra countered.

"About a year ago, a guy named Doji abducted Kyoya and made him a member of the Dark Nebula," Lady Shadow began. "One day Doji stuck Kyoya in a canyon called Wolf Canyon. They killer told Doji to do that. The killer had been part of the Dark Nebula at the time. The first attempt was to use Kyoya as a vessel to do the killer's bidding. When that attempt failed, thanks to your Hagane friend, the killer then had Doji attack Kyoya with his bey, Dark Wolf. This injured him very badly but, luckily, he survived that attempt as well. The third attempt was at the Battle Bladers tournament when the killer told Doji to make Kyoya Ryuga's opponent in the semi-final. Kyoya was put in a coma but he woke up after Gingka defeated Ryuga. The fourth attempt was at the World Championships where the killer told Dr. Zigerrat to secretly make Kyoya and Gingka opponents. Sice both rivals wanted to prove that one of them was better than the other, the killer knew that Kyoya and Gingka would battle each other to the death. But that attempt failed when Gingka and Kyoya passed out and the battle ended in a tie. I believe that was an attempt no only on Kyoya's life, but Gingka's as well. But Kyoya wasn't the only target these past two years. The killer has also made attempts on Gingka and all of his friends. Such as the Garcias attacking Yu, and Damian putting Tsubasa and Yu in the hospital. That was all the killer's doing. And it wasn't just them. The killer made attempts on your life as well. I don't think I need to mention the time you found out that Kyoya's father killed Kyoya's mother."

Sandra turned around to collect herself. Beside her, Sora looked horrified, even though she didn't know what was going on. Sandra knew exactly how she felt. She was shocked and horrified. _Why does the killer want us dead?_ Sandra blinked. _Who is the killer? _She looked back at Lady Shadow. "Do you know who the killer is?"

"Maybe," Lady Shadow said.

"Maybe? What kind of answer is that?" Sandra challenged, feeling irritated.

"My kind of answer," Lady Shadow retorted. "But my maybe could be a yes. If you beat me in a bey battle that is."

"What?!" Sandra exclaimed.

Lady Shadow raised her launcher. "Take aim. If I win, I don't have to tell you who the killer is."

Sandra gritted her teeth and raised her launcher. "Alright, fine! But if I win, you have to tell me who the killer is. Deal?"

"Deal," Lady Shadow agreed. They then began counting down.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

**Hey guys. This was going to be longer but I felt like it was going to get really long and I'm really tired. Plus I believe your guys deserve an update. And I would also like to thank:**

**Guest 0408**

**I wanted to thank this person specifically because of their really kind review. It was very encouraging for me. So if you're still reading this, thank you and I hope you continue to read this story, as well as my other stories. Thanks go to all my reviewers and viewers :)**

**Anyway, Please R&R :)**


End file.
